


Hiding in the light

by outsideintherain



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Badass Rey, Dark Kylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is smug, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo needs to sort his life out, Reylo - Freeform, fairly slow burn, im in this for the long run, kylo is light with Rey though, once they start they can't stop, posessive kylo ren, side of stormpilot, the plot is still developing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 41,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideintherain/pseuds/outsideintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being taken captive on Jakku as part of a new First Order recruitment scheme, Rey is forced to survive again among the First Order. After an unexpected meeting, the force in Rey awakens and it becomes Kylo's mission to teach Rey the way of the dark side and bring out the passion that is hidden in her light to keep her alive.<br/>I obviously own nothing and it all belongs to the wonderful star wars franchise!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm awful at giving summaries. This is a stand alone fic that basically explores a force bond between them. The first two chapters are short to basically introduce the pair. This is set with Rey still on Jakku but Starkiller having happened without her: still leading to Han Solo's death and finn attacking Kylo except it was Leia who took Kylo on in combat after. She fled in the duration when the base began to fall.  
> Hope you enjoy guys! Please tell me if I have confused any of you!

Rey squinted at the hot Jakku horizon as she faintly made out her AT-AT walker home. She checked her fastenings on her scavenging net and made her way towards the empty machine. Her staff rocking against her side as the speeder sped forwards across the sand. She decided to use some precious water and check on Ronnii before she headed towards Nima outpost.

Ronnii was the closest Rey had to a family. A small raven haired girl with large grey eyes the colour of metal. A few years ago she had stumbled half dead into Rey’s AT-AT walker and collapsed. It was the only time Rey had ever given away rations: much to the protest of her own stomach. Ever since Ronnii had helped Rey clean her findings so she had more time to scavenge. Although hyperactive at times, Rey had to admit that the bony child was better comapny than the depressing presence of isolation.

Nima Outpost itself was a strange combination of busy traders trying to con people out of money and starving scavengers who are barely better than the slaves. The outpost Rey used was owned by notorious Unkar Plutt: a fat and repulsive creature whose species Rey could only guess. She couldn't remember a life before Jakku although the locals insisted she was not born there. All she knows is that her family are coming to find her. Who they are she doesn't know. But they were coming. One day.

Rey approached Plutt and swung her bag onto his counter. He was the unofficial owner of all the scavengers. Without him to buy their findings they would surely starve. He looked at Rey’s work and slid a single portion over before closing the hatch. She attempted to protest but knew that her day had been mainly unsuccessful. Rey trudged home, dragging the net behind her.

Suddenly a large hand grabbed her waist from behind. She gasped and reached for her staff. She swung it around to strike the attacker across his brow then used the momentum to jump back and get in a defensive position. Snarling at the man, she noticed he was medium height but extremely broad. She twirled the staff in her right hand before stepping backwards. 

Out of nowhere a second man lunged at Rey. The first sniggered then re-joined the assault. Rey kicked the man in the chest as her staff was pulled away. Large hands covered her mouth and held her against their owner as she bit and kicked furiously. The first man’s hazel eyes appeared before her in the dying light and examined her face.  
“Good job”, he said as something slid over her eyes and her world went dark.  
As she passed out she thought she could faintly here Ronnii whimpering nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo jerked upwards as he woke. Shoving his right hand out to catch his lightsaber and ignite it. The room glowing red in its flickering light. He winced as the bowcaster wound from Starkiller base tore open with his sudden movement. Throbbing as if it was on fire. Anger filled him at his inability to eradicate the light from within him. The light still ate at his mind in every waking moment, threatening to undermine all he has built over the years despite Snoke’s promises.

Kylo clambered out of bed with as much grace as a man of his height could manage. He strolled across the grey floor and into the refresher unit at the far side of his chambers in effort to calm himself.

Last night his dream had been different. The usual scenes of his father falling into the depths of Starkiller base eluded him. Gone were his father’s dying eyes that had bore into him every night since the fall of the superweapon. Instead he had dreamt of golden sands. A blistering sun that threatened to burn his ghostly skin. And a girl. 

Kylo imagined this stranger as his soapy hands made their way down his torso. Her small frame kneeling before him as he stroked himself slowly. Long lashes looking up at him as she replaced his hands with her own. His full lips opened slightly as he moaned at the feeling. Water fell of his hair and ran down his back. He increased his pace and thrusted slightly into his large hands.

A buzz at the door broke Kylo’s concentration. The golden girl fading as he opened his eyes. Stepping out, he tried to avoid looking at the pink scars that covered his torso as he pulled on his robes over his naked form. 

Anger began to flood Kylo again. Disrupted, for the second time that week. Kylo left the refresher unit with a heavy stride. Seething at whomever dared to interrupt him. He summoned his mask from the bedside table.  
Peace is a lie, he reminded himself. There is only passion.  
The mask hissed as Kylo locked it over his face.  
Through passion I gain strength.  
He picked up his lightsaber and twirled it in his hand. Watching the vents on either side of the cross guard hilt cackle due to the unstability of his chosen crystal.  
Through strength I gain power.  
The mask made his voice mechanical. Modulated. Menacing.  
Through power I gain victory.  
Kylo’s dick began to stir again beneath his robes. His lightsaber rolling in his palm to face forwards as he opened the door with a flick of his wrist.  
Through victory my chains are broken. The force shall free me.

In one agile movement Kylo had cut the stormtrooper outside clean in half. The smell of burnt flesh filling the corridor outside as his weapons immense heat seared and cooked the skin. Kylo smirked and strode out his chambers in search of Hux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine it belongs to star wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are going to start getting longer now. I will hopefully cover at least one POV for both Kylo and Rey per chapter. I am updating a lot at the minute because I have a lot of time however in the coming weeks it may slow to once every few days! :)

Rey choked awake on the dust that had settled in her mouth as she slept. She leapt up as she realised the body next to her was Ronnii. Shaking the child’s shoulders her screams were met with silence as she realised Ronnii was dead.

She rolled on to her back and looked at the other bodies around the room. 4 other scavengers and as many bodies were scattered around what seemed to be a large steel cage with a tent outside. There was a thin canvas above them that was billowing in the warm Jakku wind. Rey crossed her arms across her chest and sat up against the cage. Gently rearranging her arm wraps in silence.

The broad man from yesterday entered to her left with bottles of an orange-yellow fluid and accompanied by a Teedo. There was a two part door with a section in-between he entered through. Rey glared as the man dropped a flask of the fluid at her feet. 

“I’m the one keeping you alive brat. If it was up to some of them you’d be dead like your pet here” he snarled as he kicked Ronnii’s lifeless body. 

Rey grabbed the flask and drank it quickly before he changed his mind and took it back and resumed staring at the dusty floor. Trying to ignore the acidic taste now coating the inside of her mouth. He paused a moment longer then continued to hand out the gloop.

Rey recognised her enclosure as an average holding bay for the slaves like the ones she had seen pass through Nima Outpost in the past. She knew it was likely that the men who took her had been watching her for months from the shadows to make sure that the ones they captured wouldn't be missed. Her staff was propped up by a tent about 25m away with numerous other make-shift weapons. Inside the tent a man was paying the Teedo with actual money.

“First Order” she muttered under her breath. More and more of their ships had done trade with the outpost in the last few months. They remained the only people who paid in money. Rations were much more valued among scavengers.

As the hot Jakku sun began to fall beneath the horizon the door to the cage squeaked open, waking Rey from her thoughts. A large man stumbled in at the joy of her others who guarded her cage. The door was left swinging as they all fought for a better view. Rey scrambled upright as the man made his way to a taller girl in the corner. Grabbing her hair in his fist, he pinned her against the cage and licked her cheek: leaving a trail of saliva on her tan skin. 

Rey froze, unsure of what to do. Something inside her boiled in rage at the treatment of the girl yet she understood her punishment for intervening would be much worse. Her heart reached out to her as the man groped at her front. In the end she simply watched as the girl’s brown tunic was torn away and the man grinned greedily at his findings. 

For the rest of the night Rey’s sleep was plagued by the girls piercing screams and the roars of laughter form the guards.

In the morning the girl was gone.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Kylo Ren’s heavy boots amplified his presence as he strolled down the cold grey corridors of the Finalizer. His gloved hands posing as much as a threat to stray Stormtroopers as the lightsaber on his belt. 

Hux was visible as the centre of command. The backdrop of Jakku and its sun seeming almost beautiful behind him. The sort of planet he may have wanted to visit if he didn’t know about its hostile terrain. 

Kylo’s attention shifted back to Hux and he smirked. The redhead seemed almost flustered.

“General Hux”, Kylo spoke.

“Ren”.

“Is there a problem?”

“Not at all. Just a few minors damaging the new property”, Hux’s voice was much more strained than Kylo’s mechanical one. “You recovered from Starkiller quicker than I would have thought.”

“I have no compassion for them.”

"Yet you failed to kill them all."

Kylo turned to enter another control room. Hux followed in his steps then diverted the pair to a hologram of Jakku. 

“After Starkiller”, Hux explained, “Your sweet mother managed to obliterate 40% of our troops, including Phasma’s elite squadron.” Hux double tapped the surface of the planet. “My genius plan ruined because you can’t control your family.” 

Kylo tightened his grip on his saber.

“I wouldn’t even think about that Ren. We both know I am too important to Snoke for him to allow my killing go unpunished.”

Kylo's knuckles went a shade paler inside his black gloves.

Hux turned. “Now. As we all know the scavengers on Jakku will not be able to keep on finding more resources forever; therefore, an agreement has been made with the Crolute in charge called Unkar Plutt to transfer his scavengers to other areas of the First Order as slaves in exchange for personal protection. The first group is due on board in approximately 3 days for health checks. Supreme leader asks for you to overlook the group to guarantee cooperation.”

“Fine”, resonated Kylo’s mechanical voice.

“I am also sending a squadron of stormtroopers to the planet’s surface. Word spreading of a slaving operation would be a disaster for publicity across the galaxy. Although we will soon have enough forces to rule by strength soon, allies are still required. Starkiller was a damaging blow on its own to our support. A slaving operation may prove fatal. We need those who captured the scavengers dead so they don't talk. They are being held in a remote area so we should remain concealed.”

Kylo turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey stumbled on the uneven ground as the guards forced her and the remaining 3 scavengers onto a giant ship. The men who had captured her had chained them and dragged them out the cage about an hour before. On the ship, she was surprised to see about 100 others, of species she had never seen before, also crammed into the tiny space. Like Rey, each one had chains around their wrists and ankles to prevent escape. The broad man who had first taken her seemed to be negotiating with a stormtrooper in a silver suit. To Rey the man was getting angry. His arms looping large gestures in the air. 

Suddenly a group of four stormtroopers emerged from the right. Almost immediately they opened fire and sent multiple blaster shots into the broad man. Hs body shaking as each one pierced his skin. They then exited the ship.

Rey remembered Unkar Plutt using a similar weapon on a scavenger who tried to barter with him. He didn’t kill the man but shot his left foot. The man was found starved to death a week later as his injury had prevented him from scavenging. Not a single scavenger had attempted to ask for more rations since.

When the sky was eventually black the ship began rise. Perhaps if Rey hadn’t been so scared she would have enjoyed the sight of the bright stars flying past or noticed the huge form of the Finalizer coming into view.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

In his training room, in the underbelly of the ship, Kylo sliced his way through the First Order war criminals who had been sent to him as target practice. Despite the dominating presence of the First Order across the galaxy it never ceased to amaze Kylo how many individuals still felt they could overpower them. A force push sent the final man, whose right arm Kylo had already removed, flying into the far wall. A satisfying crack told him his job was done just as the transmitter buzzed at his belt. He turned and left the left the room: 12 mutilated bodies splattering the walls and floor behind him.

As Kylo made his way to the docking bays on the side of the ship, his transmitter buzzed again.

“They have arrived Ren” sounded Hux’s voice over the transmitter.

“I am on my way”, Kylo responded.

Turning a corner, Kylo watched from above as the 126 captured slaves were removed from the ship. Each one tied to those either side of them. Kylo entered the lift that would take him down to the main hanger.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Rey clenched her teeth as she was shoved forwards by a stormtrooper. Anger filled her as she attempted to get them off her arm.

“I can walk on my own”, she hissed at it.

Rey was then lead to a small man dressed in grey. He produced a thin silver needle attached to a wire and a machine of some kind. Her eyes pleaded with the man not to inject her. His face was expressionless as he pierced her arm. It was not the injection she was expecting though. The needle continued to stab her golden skin again and again: only to leave a black ink of some sorts on her arm. Her pain fuelled her anger as he began moving it around to form some sort of shape. A number she realised. Like the ones on Plutt’s records. She was being labelled. She was no longer Rey of Jakku. Rey was owned. Rey was J82.

Next Rey was led to a huge hall of sorts. The glass wall at the far end allowed her to view Jakku from an angle she had never witnessed before. It looked almost beautiful she thought. The sort of place she may have wanted to go if she didn’t know about its hostile terrain. 

A masked man in black was stood above her on a podium of sorts. He had just left the lift and was stood next to a shorter man with ginger hair. His dark robes made his posture appear strong and defined. A perfect body. Rey, she thought to herself, Stop. This creature is in charge of a slave operation. He is evil. Don’t even think about it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ginger man.

“Welcome”, his voice boomed, “To the First Order. Bringer of peace across the galaxy.”

Rey stifled a laugh and looked at the floor. Peace? Peace? What sort of peace involved enslaving innocent workers?

“As the next generation of troops, the First Order has decided that you, the scavengers of Jakku, shall help us to restore this peace.”

Rey looked up. To her surprise the masked man seemed to be looking at her intensely. The ginger still addressing them.

“You shall now each be assigned a squadron for training. Anyone who decides that they wish to defy us shall be sent to reconditioning or killed. You have been warned.”

Rey diverted her eyes and followed the others as their new numbers were called and they were sorted into groups, but Rey couldn’t shake the feeling that the masked man knew something about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that I sometimes miss my errors that need correcting... I would really appreciate any corrections or feedback that can help me to improve my work!


	5. Chapter 5

Following the ginger man’s speech, Rey and the other women were led to a small room and called up one by one to the front. She watched in horror as each woman was roughly stripped naked and examined. Bile rose in her throat as the Stormtrooper shouted her number and she was escorted up. A man wearing gloves began to feel her body as two more held out her arms and legs. A needle pierced her arm and took a sample of her blood. Pausing between her legs with his cold hand, her eyes watered as a man put a single finger inside of her. Instead of pleasure, all she felt was pain as he probed her repeatedly. He then withdrew and turned to make notes on a holopad. 

She stumbled forward as the men restraining her led her into the next room. She tried to cover her breasts but they tightened their grip on her arms to make her compliant. She was escorted to the far wall of the room where a crate of brown tunics was located. A small bony woman looked over her with beady eyes then threw one at her. Rey’s hands were released so she could catch it and quickly put it on as to cover her nakedness.

After all the women had been examined, Rey and the others were put into dorm rooms and assigned a bed. The girl beside her was called Leah and explained that she too had been a scavenger on Jakku for Unkar Plutt. She looked much younger than Rey but insisted that she was older and it was ‘just her face’. The pair had talked in hushed whispers about Plutt for hours with Leah referring to him as ‘the fat one’ which made Rey smile despite the circumstances.

 

About an hour later the door opened once again and the silver Stormtrooper gave each girl a list of jobs that would need undertaking the next day and a map of the ship. To Rey’s surprise, numerous areas had been blacked out on her map though, with one floor being missed out entirely. The duties were mainly cleaning tasks and after a life of scavenging under the Jakku sun Rey felt that it was manageable.

The girls went to bed hungry on the cold sheets of the beds. The happiness of talking to another person soon fading to leave her with a feeling of unbelievable dread.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Kylo’s fingers trembled as he removed his mask and dropped it solemnly on to his black bed. The slaves had now been sorted and introduced to the First Order. The second batch would arrive from nearby Ogem in a weeks’ time. Surprisingly everyone so far had cooperated.

The only problem for Kylo was a particular girl he had seen amongst the slaves. Something about the girl unnerved him. It was as if she could see right through him. Her warm hazel eyes wide like a doe’s and her stifled laugh standing out among dead, empty faces. He was intrigued about what she had found so funny about the cold welcome.

Kylo stripped off his tunic, leaving his trousers on his hips, and walked over to his bed. He clambered in and flicked his wrist to turn off the lights. Realising his helmet was on the end, he kicked his foot about a bit in till a loud thud echoed from the floor and turned on his side to sleep.

 

The snow on Starkiller made Kylo stand out in his black robes. The blood dripping from the bowcaster wound on his torso bright against the ground.

FN-2187 appeared before Kylo with a blaster. Shooting frantically, Kylo deflected the shots with ease before striking the traitor across his back. That was when he felt the disturbance in the force. 

Turning slowly, Kylo came face to face with the woman who called herself his mother. Her brown eyes heartbroken after watching him murder his father. Her small frame stood sideways on as she ignited the blade that had once been his grandfathers. 

“It doesn’t have to be like this Ben”, she spoke into the silence. “Please, come home.”

“Kylo Ren is stronger now than even before mother”, his voice resonated. “I have been shown the true power of the darkside. Father was the only thing standing in my way. I am free now.”

“Are you really Ben? I can feel the light inside you conflicting with Snoke’s poison. Come home and end this war.”

“Peace is a lie”, Kylo screamed, "everything you say is a lie".  
With that he lunged forward: Leia nimbly darting out of the way and deflecting his powerful blow. He turned and sent two, three, four swipes aimed at her blade. Spinning he used the pain from his wound to fuel his anger.

“You were never a mother to me. You abandoned me with Luke at the first chance you got”, he snarled.

Leia flipped and caught Kylo’s swipe in the air. The sky began to turn red and the ground started to shake. 

“You are losing Ben. Starkiller will soon be gone.”

Kylo hesitated for just a second at her statement, but long enough for her to disarm him and point her lightsaber at his chest.

“Please Ben. I am begging you. Come home.”

Kylo watched in horror as FN-2187 pulled himself up, wincing in pain, and took the lightsaber from a broken Leia. 

“She may not have been able to do it but I can”, the traitor murmured.

And with that he cut Kylo’s face just as the ground moved to part them.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

An alarm woke Rey at 4:30 in the morning so that they could get the majority of work done before the rest of the commanding officers were awake to see them. She had a shower and scrubbed her skin raw in effort to remove the marks of the men from the day before. In the end a bellowing voice informed her that if she took so long again she would be punished in public for wasting resources. She got dressed and collected her cleaning equipment.

Her first area was at the bottom of the ship: a training room of sorts. Pushing the door open hesitantly she noted that the metallic walls and floor were splattered in a dried reddish brown substance. 

Turning to close the door behind her, she felt sick rising in her throat as she noticed a heap of bloated bodies immediately beside her. She jumped sideways to get away from them and spent a few seconds trying to stop herself from gagging before she continued. To her relief they seemed like prisoners and not workers. Taking her cloth out her tin bucket, she began to clean the floor and walls at the opposite end to where the bodies were of what she now realised was blood. Smear marks gave her the impression that one of the victims had been thrown into the wall before sliding down into a heap at the bottom. She shuddered at the notion of a person being so monstrous to another.

By the time she had finished, and notified her superiors of the corpses, Rey was in need of another shower.

 

That night Rey and the others sat in a circle and discussed the jobs they each had to do in hushed tones. Rey found the women fairly decent company. She had never talked to so many people at once. One woman, called Tenu, told a story that was particularly interesting. The girls listened in silence as she described the mysterious Kylo Ren: a First Order assassin of sorts with the ability to use the force. The force she explained was something present everywhere in the galaxy. Some people were born with the ability to control and twist it. It flowed around everyone and could be bent to a force sensitives will. The masked Kylo Ren, whom Rey realised was the man beside the ginger one, had this power. He could snap a man’s neck at the flick of his wrist or enter a person's mind against their wishes. However: fear and wonder soon turned to childish giggling when Tenu told them all that a technician apparently saw him with a hard on in public a few days back.

A Stormtrooper entered and forced them all into their beds. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

 

The next day, Rey stared in horror as she realised she had to clean another training room at the bottom of the ship. After deciding to save her shower for after the day’s work she made her way to the storage room she had to clean first. It was only when it was time to do the training room that she began to feel ill again at the prospect of more mutilated bodies.

Entering the room, Rey immediately sensed something was wrong. She placed her bucket by the door and gently shut it behind her, turning to face the room.

Nothing could have prepared Rey for what she saw. Kylo Ren was stood facing her without his mask. Surrounded by the bodies of more prisoners like those in the pile the day before. He held a beam of red light which she recognised as a lightsaber. 

Flying forwards and somersaulting in mid-air, Rey watched as Kylo Ren swung his lightsaber at her in anger.

"Did you want to join the game too?", his baritone voice toyed.

She stumbled back against the door and reached for the handle.

Suddenly his left hand flew forwards and froze her mid movement. Rey felt a sharp pain beginning to stab its way through her head as she realised he was reading her mind. Rey gritted her teeth and snarled at the cloaked knight before her. How dare he go inside my head she thought. In a moment of madness Rey forgot she was facing one of the most feared men in the galaxy.

“Get out my head you monster”, Rey spat, shoving herself against his presence with everything she had. 

He gasped and then suddenly he was gone. Rey watched in amazement as his expression changed from anger to bewilderment. Fascination flickered across the man’s eyes as if he was seeing her for the first time.

Rey grabbed her bucket and bolted out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Kylo thinks about all this...


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo had just killed the last prisoner when he heard the door behind him open. His blood pumping with adrenaline from his fight. Seething, he somersaulted forwards to engage whomever dared to disrupt him. Stumbling out the way of his blow, he held them in a force grip before entering their weak mind to see if this was another of Hux’s annoying jokes. 

Pulling down the defences, Kylo watched as images of a slave dorm room came into view. Then a desert planet, the girl shaking a dead girl beside her. Digging deeper, he saw a wall of marked lines. Engravings. Each one chiselled a day she had been alone. She was waiting he realised, waiting for someone to return. Then he saw a hand dropping hers. Screams filled his head as she begged them to say but Kylo could not see the deserter’s face. 

Suddenly her screams turned to anger as the girl began to resist him and he felt her emotions overwhelm him. He pushed harder to try and maintain his grip on the girls mind. He felt himself being forced back out. The feeling of knives stabbing his mind overwhelmed him as the presence pushing against him forced him to retreat. Someone yelled something but Kylo couldn’t hear what was said: his entire being focused on defending his own mind that was now being attacked by the stranger. Then it stopped.

Relief flooded him as the pain began to subside. Anger growing once more as he thought about the boundaries she had tried to cross. He looked down into the woman’s eyes in fury at what she had tried to do. Her eyes.

The anger in Kylo dissipated immediately. The girl he realised. The one from his dream that time in the shower. But was only as he smiled that he realised she had fled.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Rey ran through the corridors of the ship as fast as possible. Not caring about her punishment for desertion, her heart was erratic as she tried to distance herself from the man in black. Thinking back she mentally checked that she was indeed supposed to be there. No she had checked she thought. She was definitely in the right place.

Rey had been running about 10 minutes back towards the dorms when she came across a stormtrooper patrol. Roughly running through them, she was not surprised was a stun shot sent her sprawling onto the cold floor. Her nose made impact and she relieved not see a trail of blood on her hand when she wiped it across her nose.

“I need to get back”, she shouted. Her voice as uneven as her heartbeat. “I have done nothing wrong”.

“J82”, the stormtrooper she had knocked over spoke, “You shall be sent to section 1 of reconditioning immediately to answer for this behaviour”.

“I am innocent”, she wailed again, “Let me go”

“We shall be forced to silence you if you do not co-operate”.

“I have done nothing wrong”, she shouted again with more conviction this time.

“You have done nothing wrong”

To Rey’s amazement the Stormtrooper dropped her abruptly.

“You shall not report this incident.”

“I shall not report this incident.”

Rey watched in amazement as the patrol continued. She picked up her bucket and re-started down the corridor: this time making sure not to run.

When Rey returned to the dorms she decided not to tell the others about what happened. She felt different. As if something had awoken inside her. Accepting the food given to her with a curt nod, she sat on her bed and half listened to Leah go on about some twins on Jakku called Lin and Rhett or something along those lines whilst her mind drifted back to Kylo Ren. 

The unnerving thing was that to Rey he had just seemed so human. Without his mask, a cacophony of emotions had flickered across his pale face like any other man. He did not look like the monster his actions made him: he looked like someone she may have actually respected in another life. There was no chance of that now though. Not since she had personally wiped the blood of those he had murdered off cold walls. She knew her neck would bruise from whatever cruel force trick he had deployed and although she also knew that deep down she would never defeat the notorious knight of Ren, Rey made herself a promise that he would somehow pay for it in whatever way possible.

Then there was the look of intrigue that passed across Kylo Ren’s eyes after his attempt to invade her privacy. The fact he thought it was acceptable to act to normally after such a violation of her thoughts infuriated her and she found herself shaking in her cot as Leah excitedly continued obliviously.

The second thing that confused Rey was why the stormtroopers obeyed her commands and let her go. It was an unusual and exhilarating prospect that something other than just her words had been acting upon the stormtroopers, but Rey had no idea of something that could do such a thing. It had allowed her to return unnoticed and for that she was extremely thankful.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

After his meeting with the girl, Kylo immediately went to talk to the Supreme Leader. He felt the darkside smother his mind as he progressed down the tunnel leading to Snoke’s chamber. The chamber was dark except a thin beam of light that shone down onto Kylo, who stood below the podium that held up Snoke’s giant form. Snoke’s skin stood out like a ghost in the limited light even more than Kylo’s. The burns and scars that covered his face twisting his mouth and causing his rough voice to snarl in his displeasure. Kylo was taller than most people he came across; however, Snoke’s projection towered above him and barely finished before the ceiling.

“Kylo Ren. You wished to see me”, Snoke’s voice echoed throughout the chamber.  
be summoned. He had to find the girl.

“The girl master. From my dreams. She is on board this ship as a slave.”

“There has been an awakening my apprentice. Have you felt it?”

“Yes master. It was the girl. She pushed me from her mind.”

Snoke tapped his fingers on the corner of his chair in consideration.

“And did you restrain her?”

“No master. Forgive me. She fled before I got the chance.”

“I see”, Snoke paused, “dispose of her immediately.”

“Master, she is strong. Stronger than she knows and untrained. I felt the anger within her. Let me teach her and show her he true power of the darkside.”

“Very well. Prove your abilities as a teacher. I expect to hear of her progress next time I summon you. If she resists dispose of her immediately.”

With that, Kylo bowed and turned to leave. Striding out the chamber, he went to find Hux. He needed every worker and every slave on the ship to be summoned. He had to find the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter everyone!! I am hoping to keep up this pace for another week but then I am going on holiday so I am not sure how often I'll be able to post... If the worst happens then I'll continue to write but I will have to post multiple chapters when I return. I will try my hardest friends! :D  
> I know we haven't had any smut yet either... I am missing it too... I promise it is on its way soon...

The next morning, Rey was woken by a screeching alarm that was situated above her bed. Clutching her ears, she looked up in annoyance at the fact she had not noticed it before. 

Suddenly the alarm stopped and a familiar voice echoed overhead. 

“All troops must be in hall 6 in 15 minutes”, boomed the ginger.

In panic, Rey and the other women scrambled out of bed in order to get dressed. Almost simultaneously, the manager appeared and began shouting at them to quicken the pace. 

“Hall 6 is the other side of this fucking ship”, she yelled.

By the time Rey had dropped the brown cloth over her head, most of the women had already filed out into the corridor.

“What’s going on?” Rey whispered to the women beside her.

“No-one knows”, she replied, “Zarra reckons they are going to punish us all for slacking”

“Not everyone though surely? I mean there must be a thousands of people on-board just to keep the ship working and we can’t all be wrong.”

“Exactly. That girl spouts utter shit and then wonders why no one wants to be near her. She takes the piss.”

The group turned in to another corridor then off again. How the leader wasn’t lost was a miracle to Rey. Throughout the entire journey the group didn’t see anyone other than the required patrols. It seemed everyone really was going to be in the same place all at once.

When they reached Hall 6 it hit Rey just how big the ship must be. Before her stood almost everyone on board. A sea of white made her squint as the stormtrooper costumes reflected the bright ceiling lights. Behind them, a sea of the navy and grey technicians. At the very back Rey saw the other slaves. A swamp of brown. A sea of filth. It wasn’t the back Rey was interested in though. Stood at the front was the man in black. Kylo Ren. But this time he was accompanied by 3 others. They must be knights she realised.

Taking her place at the back, the ginger man Rey had come to think of as a First Order poster boy, came into view. He crossed his hands behind his back then glared at Kylo Ren almost in annoyance. Two screens as large as smaller spacecraft glared to life behind him. A video of him in real time showing what he was doing on a larger scale. 

The annoying man then began to speak. Although Rey tried to focus on his words at first, her focus soon drifted as it became apparent they were searching for an intruder among the ranks. She scanned her eyes over those around her. As far as she could tell the women seemed rather genuine, but then Rey did not what to look for in the imposter.

As a slave, Rey’s group was one of the last to be called forwards. Now weary after hours of waiting, they lined up at the front. Starting on the right hand side, Rey watched as the knights of Ren worked their way down the row. A few girls broke down into tears when the front knight, whom she presumed to be the leader, stepped forwards and looked at them more closely. Rey had no idea how they could identify a spy on appearance alone. That was in till it was her turn. 

As Kylo Ren’s masked gaze fell over Rey she realised that they were not looking for a spy at all. He was looking for her.

****  
As Kylo’s eyes settled over her features, he almost sighed in relief that she hadn’t somehow escaped the ship. Signalling his knights, the girl was restrained and taken to a far corner. He told Hux to dismiss the rest.

His black cloak wafting behind him, Kylo smirked as the girl began to wail in protest, the other slaves watching in horror. She screamed and bit at his knights as they tried to restrain her: she was like an animal. The girl scratched and clawed at anything she could whilst avoiding his knight’s. He had told them not to harm her. Kylo walked over and looked at her once more. She was definitely the one.

He drew his hand down her face and put her into a deep sleep. Picking her up, he left Hall 6.

 

Although Kylo hadn’t planned to take her to his quarters, something told him that she wouldn’t be sufficiently protected in a normal cell. After Order 66 almost all the Jedi had been wiped out by Darth Vader and any more afterwards by him. They had not held a force sensitive prisoner on the Finalizer for almost 5 years.

He dropped her onto a chair and proceeded to lock himself into his room in order to take a shower.

Stripping off his cloak, gloves and mask, Kylo brushed a hand through his hair and thought about the situation. There was a chance her experience so far had been unpleasant due to her position and he could only hope that she wasn’t hostile towards him. He had never been very good with people.

Standing under the hot jets, Kylo remembered a time before Snoke. The images were weak after years of Snoke’s training but the feelings of pain and loneliness still overwhelmed him as he watched other pupils disregard him as an outcast. He watched as Luke stood in meditation just metres away and ignored the children’s taunts. Pain began to turn to anger as Kylo grew older. He watched again as the child who had teased him in the past began to twitch and twist in agony on the ground as he practiced the choke hold Snoke had taught him. Luke hadn’t ignored that though. He had been forced into isolation for a week afterwards with the voice in his head and Luke didn’t trust him again.

Wrapping his towel around his hips, Kkylo opened his eyes and he shook his hair for a bit. He paced out his room into the kitchen to get something to eat.

It was then he remembered he was not alone. 

****

Rey woke up in a glowing blue room. Her head stung like someone had knocked her out. She was laying down in a large chair of some form. Sitting up she noticed an entire wall of the room had been replaced with glass so you could see the stars. This, she realised, was the source of the blue glow as the stars seems to be blurred together due to the ship being in what she recognised as hyperspace. Standing up she did a full turn. Never in her life had she seen somewhere so beautiful, whether intentional or not. The opposite wall to the window had been lined in actual books that had been salvaged from earth and a collection of holochrons among them. Running her hand along the spine she marvelled at the sort of person who might be able to understand the various languages. 

Nearby was a collection of grey box like things that were attached to both the walls and floor. To her delight it turned out they could open to reveal a collection of bowls and other eating utensils. Opening each one in turn, she felt like one of the young children back on Jakku from the richer families who could run in and out of the marketplace at whim. Rey smiled at the memory and turned to gaze out at the stars whizzing by. A smile crept onto her lips as her eyes lit up in wonder. However, as she turned, she came face to face to none other than Kylo Ren wearing nothing but a towel.


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo stared at the girl in his kitchen. He noticed the shapeless purple bruising around her neck from his force hold. It was dark and deformed. This is the first time that Kylo had seen the consequence of such an action on another person. She looked like he owned her. Something inside him liked that. 

The girl had woken and decided to explore the cupboards for some reason. He smirked. Why was she so interested in his kitchen cupboards? She looked up and Kylo continued to watch her. Confusion then terror spread across her features as she backed away slowly.

“I, I, I was just looking I promise”, she stammered.

“I know.”

Kylo took a Coreillian peach off the side and bit into it. His intense stare never leaving her face. 

“Do you want one? 

“No”

“It is delicious”

“Ok.”

Kylo wandered over to the window and watched the stars fly past in a blur. She never picked up a peach.

“Why am I here?”

Did she actually have no idea he thought? Was she so naïve not to recognise the force in herself after a feat like that?

Kylo thought back to his dream in which the girl was in the desert and wondered if that was what her life on Jakku had actually been like. The possibility that someone had not grown up in the company of other force users was an alien concept to Kylo.   
Then it was Kylo’s turn to step back. Perhaps she had never been to Corellia either or had never seen a Corellian peach either he realised. Jakku was not the most diverse of planets.

Kylo suddenly felt rather self-conscious stood in front of this brown haired girl in just a bathrobe. Throwing the peach stone into then bin he turned and quickly strode out the room. 

“W-w-why am I here?

Looking back, the girl was still watching him intently. Her eyes suddenly resembling those he remembered form the day in the shower. Large. Brown. Wide. He increased the pace of his stride as he felt a blush spread across his face. Embarrassed because of a scavenger Kylo? He cursed himself. The light was taking hold of him again. He felt it inside him. It was that girl. She was so pure. Why had he agreed to teach her?

“You have the Force girl and unless you want to die, I shall be your teacher.”

****

Rey stood among the grey boxes in stunned silence. The force? Could it be true? She looked down at her palms. They just look like hands she thought. But then Kylo Ren’s hands are too Rey and his have killed. Rey shivered at the thought of becoming like him. She pictured a life of solitude and anger, pain and suffering and the thought terrified her. 

She realised that this would explain why the stormtroopers had left her the day before. She must have entered their heads she thought in horror. I have already taken away the free-will of another person. 

In panic, Rey ran over to the door. Jumping around in front of it to activate the sensors, she knew that was locked so she couldn’t escape but tried anyway out of desperation. It was Kylo Ren’s quarters that she was stood in. She had just been stood in Kylo Ren’s apartment with Kylo Ren in just a towel and this troubled her. The longer that she was in his presence the easier it would be for him to twist her into a monster and for killing to become normal.

She refused to remain a prisoner. Snarling, Rey launched herself at the metallic cover of the door. Banging her fists against it hard enough to know it would bruise to match the one on her neck that she had seen in the reflection of the glass. Finding a control panel, Rey clawed at the wires in effort to pull them out and de-activate the system. The cover was secure though and her patience soon ran out at listening to her nails screech along the cold metal. She slumped on the floor.

After a while, Rey resigned herself to the fact that she was indeed trapped. Going back to the chair she curled up in a ball and watched the stars. Each time that a coloured line would fly past, Rey imagined a planet. Perhaps one like Jakku, or like the ones the others had described: water in huge areas called lakes or brown and green trees stretching up out the ground. 

****

Once in the bedroom, Kylo reached for his transmitter and connected to Phasma. 

“The girl. J82. I want everything you know sending to my holopad now”, he snapped.

“Of course Ren. The files are being sent over now.”

Ren sat on the end of his bed and poured over the profile in front of him. He bounced his right leg on the carpet as he scrolled through the information. Found on Jakku, the girl had originally gone by the name of Rey and lived with a girl. The girl had died whilst resisting capture. Perhaps a sister he thought. Moving on, Kylo learned that the girl, Rey, had come out clean in all her medical checks and showed no signs of previous psychological abuse. She had not been reconditioned during her time with the First Order and had no registered offences. So it is just me who fucked things up in attacking her he thought. Kylo looked as her weight flashed up at just 48kg. He had noticed that she was small but that was not too bad for a scavenger considering she was 5’4. He had seen others nearly dead. 

Dressing quickly in his black tunic, Kylo put on his mask as he left the bedroom only to find her asleep again on the chair by the window. He sat in the one opposite and nudged her side with his boot.

“Scavenger.”

The girl’s eyes opened lazily and came into focus on the ground. Working their way up to him, he kept his face calm inside his mask as they realised who it was.

“Nice of you to join me”, his mechanical voice spoke, “Eat.”

The girl watched cautiously as Kylo moved the various dishes from the side on a table towards her with his hand. Laying them down before her he pointed at each one in term and recalled their names. He knew she wasn’t following but he didn’t care.

When he finished she remained frozen.

“Eat. You are my guest.”

Nervously, she began to shovel the food into her mouth. Her bony arms using her fingers instead of the cutlery by her side. He noticed that fresh cuts had formed across her fists and palms. The nail on her index finger had been ripped off to reveal fresh blood: a trail of which was now on her check due to her disgusting eating habits.

“Tomorrow your training will begin. I shall wake you up at 4:45”. With that he left again, walked gracefully out the door and turned into the corridor. He saw the blood along the walls as he left. He paused.

“Clean this wall whilst I am gone. There is soap under the sink.”

The door closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand not much happens in this chapter I'm sorry! I guess it is a sort of build up to the next one which is more important!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a long chapter for me I know but I really enjoyed researching the different lightsaber forms for later chapters so I guess I got carried away in the rest too afterwards :'D There are some particularly good videos on YouTube that explains them all and those who mastered them etc. If you ever want them just ask and I will be delighted to send you the links!

Rey woke to the sound of an alarm at exactly 4:45 just like Kylo told her. She had spent the night on his chair in order to watch the stars in hyperspace; however, it seemed that when he returned he had shut them off with a line of four curtain panels much to Rey’s disappointment. 

Standing up, Rey realised she had no idea what to do next. She was hungry, thirsty and was in desperate need of a shower. Walking back over to the grey box area, Rey looked at the bowl Kylo had eaten a thing from yesterday. A corali peach? A coreela peach? She couldn’t remember. Picking one up, Rey bit into it as she had watched Kylo do. Almost simultaneously, an onslaught of tastes exploded in her mouth. It was sweet but not too sickly and rather firm. Helping herself to another, Rey decided that it was her new favourite thing and had got through 3 before she realised that he may notice if she ate too many. 

Backing away from the peaches, Rey caught her reflection in the door of a different kind of cupboard covered in touch panels and buttons. Sitting before it, she carefully untangled the horrid matt that her three signature buns had become. She brushed her fingers through her hair and wished for a brush or comb of some sort to help. She eventually managed before redoing her hair into the buns. Now she just needed a change of clothes. Returning to the chair she looked for any clothes Kylo Ren may have left her. Surely he noticed how disgusting this brown tunic is?

At that moment, Kylo chose to enter the box area from his bedroom. He was fully dressed and his cloak framed his shoulders perfectly. Holding out his hand out, Rey expected a force hold to grasp her throat and tensed. It was only when it never came that she looked properly and saw the black bundle in his hand. She walked over and took it.

Standing before him, Rey waited for him to leave her to dress. Surely he isn’t going to watch? But Kylo made no effort to move.

“Um.. Can I.. You know get dressed on my own?”

As if jolted back to the real world, Kylo suddenly stepped back and pointed at a door behind him. Hurrying past, she only relaxed when she was inside with the door locked behind her. 

This room was white and Rey recognised it as a refresher unit like the ones in the dorm. There was another door on the left wall which she presumed lead to his chambers. Without further hesitation, Rey hurriedly tore off the brown cloth that was supposed to be a tunic. Without pausing she then began to put on the clothes he had given her. The bundle consisted of a pair of black trousers and a black tunic. They were a little tight but much better than the brown thing. Splashing water across her face, she dried it and left. Opening the door, she exited into the living space. 

When she got back Kylo Ren immediately led her to the door and down a series of corridors before she reached an area of the ship she actually recognised. After being there about a week, she had still never seen the majority of the ship. As they passed in the corridors the patrols would press themselves close to the wire filled walls and technicians would actually disappear inside them. Everyone looked down in his presence and dressed in her new black attire, Rey received the same petrified responses. Although originally horrified at being compared to Kylo Ren, Rey was now understanding how this sort of authority may be appealing. 

On arriving at the training room, Rey waited for Kylo to open the door and began began to worry again about what she may see inside. Although dead bodies were fairly common on Jakku it was the sheer evil that had motivated their murders which sickened Rey. The sound of the door creaking open sent shivers throughout her body. At Kylo’s command, the lights flickered on and Rey sighed in relief when she saw it was empty. Kylo’s boots created a hollow echo as he stode out into the middle. Rey followed afterwards barefoot. Rey couldn’t remember agreeing to being taught. It was more a mutual cooperation to keep her alive.

“We are going to begin with some basic forms, starting with Shii-Cho. You need to be able to understand the basic forms so we move onto more offensive ones”, his modulated voice informed her. Kylo summoned another lightsaber and passed it to Rey. “It is not set to kill. There will still be pain though if it touches you. Hold it with two hands.”

Turning it over in her palm, Rey presumed it must be from a Jedi he had killed in the past because it did not have the sideways bars his did. On activation, a green blade bathed her skin in colour. Wafting it around, it felt cold and heavy in her hands. 

Almost immediately, Kylo Ren lunged forwards. She swung the blade around to parry his blows. When their lightsabers crossed, Rey felt the power behind his blows shake her core. I am too weak she thought. Spinning round, Rey tried to copy Kylo’s stance. 

Registering the look of surprise on his face when she successfully jabbed his side, Rey smirked. I’m not so bad now am I? her mind sang.

 

Once Rey was sure she was about to collapse Kylo Ren finally called the fight to an end. She could feel the bruises starting to form across her ribs and sides from his aggressive strikes. Annoyingly though, Rey could tell he had been holding back. 

Kylo Ren stuck out his hand and Rey passed him the lightsaber hilt. He nodded. 

 

The next day occurred in a similar fashion. Getting up early, the pair walked down to the training room in complete silence and Rey waited for Kylo to enter the training room first. 

“Today shall focus on meditation. It will help you to become more aware of your surroundings. Once taught I expect you to find time each day to practice alone”. He said upon entering the room. “I want to focus on combat during our sessions.” 

He then proceeded by removing his helmet. Considering the fact he had not been wearing his mask the day she first saw him, Rey wondered why he used it in their previous session. The heavy metal did not appear comfortable in any way.

Kylo Ren motioned to the floor and Rey sat opposite him. 

“Close your eyes. The aim is to teach yourself to feel what is around you using the force. It connects everything. Clear your head.”

Rey found reaching the meditative trance easily. She had spent hours on Jakku in solitude meditating in the past before meeting Ronnii. There was a difference though between then and now. Whilst before she felt happiness, Rey now felt a calmness like no other. It was as if everything in the whole world was at peace and harmony: not just herself.

Reaching out into the room, Rey felt Kylo Ren’s presence. She almost flinched as the onslaught hit her. Unlike her, it seemed as if the force inside him was constantly fighting itself: his force signature was dark and pained. Rey could see a thread leading off him towards her and wondered if this was the connection between things like he had mentioned.

Kylo Ren interrupted her meditation after an hour. Standing above her, he looked quizzically at her face.

“W-whats wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Rey scrambled up off the floor as fast as humanly possible. She did not like the way he had been thinking so deeply about something. It made her uncomfortable.

****

Kylo had been shocked to see how quickly Rey had taken to meditation. It was something he personally despised no matter how useful. After listening to Snoke talk about its benefits in battle Kylo could only hope that it wouldn’t be a skill he needed: it did not come naturally to him. In fact, at his uncle’s academy his inability to meditate had been what had started the problems he had with the other younglings. They had seen him as weak.

You are weak his voice inside his head reminded him.

Sitting down himself, Kylo went into a trance himself. Allowing the force to wash over him, Kylo pushed across the distance between them to view the girl. Rey he reminded himself. To his surprise, the girl was not as dark as he originally thought. Blindingly bright white light glowed out of her core as well as the less obvious dark. A balance he realised. Knowing his task he felt almost angry at the prospect of destroying such peace in the force. He knew Snoke would not share his sentiment.

It was only as Kylo was about to withdraw that something caught his eye. A thin thread of light reached out to him from her core: barely visible among their own powerful presences. It can’t be.

What Kylo saw was a force bond linking the two force users. It was weak but growing with strength by the minute. It was not uncommon for them to form between master and apprentice but how fast it had been created was astonishing. He made the mental note to visit Snoke as soon as possible.

Pulling out, Kylo stood, put on his mask and gently woke the girl, Rey, from her trance. He watched her intensely as her eyes fluttered open and rested on his. She panicked and scrambled upright before waiting for further instruction. She is still scared he realised. He smirked then started for the door.

After locking it behind them, Kylo set off down the corridor to his quarters knowing that she would follow close. Then he saw Hux.

“Ren”, he said, “what a surprise. Is this your new apprentice?”

Kylo watched Rey tense beside him and move slightly closer.

“Hux. Did you want to see me?”

“I was just on my way from the reconditioning units when I decided to check on your progress.”

“What goes on between my apprentice and I general is private. I do not need to report to you.”

“It is my ship Ren”

“And yet here I am and you can’t do anything about it. Move out our way.”

“Mind your tongue Ren.”

Kylo opened his mouth to speak when another voice cut him off.

“General may you excuse us?”

The pair jolted sideways in surprise at the person who had dared to interrupt their little standoff. Rey stood with her hand on her hips unfazed by Hux's cold demeanour. Kylo smirked inside his mask at Hux’s expression.

"Rey, meet General Hux."

“Do you know who you are speaking to girl?” Hux spat.

“Do I care?”

And with that Kylo watched as she did the unthinkable. She walked past him without a backwards glance and off round the corner to the left. He arched an eyebrow as his pride in the girl swelled inside him.

“I think my point is proved”, Kylo said as he followed Rey past him. His voice dripping in hatred at the ginger.

“Be careful Ren. I won’t forget this”, yelled Hux, but Kylo had already turned the corner.

 

To his surprise Rey was nowhere to be found. He had strode up and down numerous corridors without avail and his pride was slowly being replaced with extreme annoyance at the girl. 

Where the fuck is she? 

That was until something crashed into him. 

His skin burnt as whoever it was knocked his legs from under him and sent him flying over on top of them. Tingling spread across his exposed arm under their hand where his shirt had torn as if flames were dancing on the surface at the touch of the stranger. He felt electric. The feeling went straight to his crotch. In panic Kylo forced himself up and off their small body. His anger overwhelmed by the feeling of their skin on his. The sensations stopping as soon as the skin on skin contact ended. He had never felt such a strange combination of arousal and excitement at once.

Brushing himself down, Kylo looked in surprise to realise the person was in fact Rey and she was as confused as him. 

“Wha-what was that?”

“I don’t know”, he admitted.

“I don’t think I can stand. You fell on me.”

Looking down he realised her leg was indeed bruising at an extraordinary rate.

“You ran into me.”

Getting annoyed at her uselessness he lifted her up onto his shoulders before she could protest, taking care to use his cloak as a barrier between their skin. He heard her hiss in pain in his ear. He reached out with the force to evaluate her injury.

“I am taking you back to my quarters. I don’t think it is broken.”

The whole way Kylo couldn’t stop thinking about the sensations from when they touched. He could tell Rey couldn’t either as her jagged breaths had calmed to those of consideration. After the revelations in their training session, Kylo couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something extraordinary about this girl. He desperately tried to distract himself from his hardening cock.


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo had never gone to see Supreme Leader Snoke. After carrying Rey back to his quarters he had instead returned to the training rooms to release his emotions through combat. He had never heard of a forcebond creating such an effect between two people and it made Kylo uncomfortable. He did not want to seem confused before Snoke; therefore, he decided that he should work it out on his own then inform his master. It was a task that would involve a lot of reading amongst the old holochrons and books which he collected and lined his walls with. 

Darting forwards, Kylo switched to Juyo as he attacked the training droid. Built on Snoke’s orders to target his personal weaknesses, Kylo had to put extra care into defending his flanks. His erratic attacks powered by overwhelming anger on the droid soon overloaded it. Juyo had never been his strength and so it was ideal for training droids programmed to defend against his strong swiping strokes of Djem So, the fifth form. His usual technique was physically tiring and demanded upmost concentration to maintain defended. In his present state of mind he had decided it would be the worst choice of combat.

Wiping the sweat from his brow Kylo walked to the edge of the room where his cloak and mask lay. He removed it in private due to the horrid atmosphere it created in combat. The metal exaggerated his warmth and became sticky with his sweat. 

Pressing a button on the control panel by the door, Kylo requested prisioners to be sent to the training room. Droids were good for technical training but nothing could compare to the rush of adrenaline he got from killing. Whether it was the sight of burnt flesh and the reminder of his dominance in combat which he craved or the feeling that he was serving his master well to make up for his weakness’s he didn’t know. Either way, killing calmed his mind and brought him peace. The peace he had wanted to achieve through killing his father; although, that had not been the case.

As they filed in nervously, Kylo began to pace in a circle before them. He knew they would have been already briefed and was desperate to begin the bloodbath. One bold Twi’lek woman began to approach him with a vibrosword. Slashing at her chest, she leapt upwards and over him. He turned. She blocked 1, 2, 3 blows as she flipped and jumped before him. As she somersaulted above him, Kylo swung and severed her in half across her midsection: the lightsaber cauterising the wound on contact. The familiar smell of searing flesh swirling in the air as he breathed it in. Definitely the dominance he decided, and with that, Kylo ran at the others and began to maim and kill each one in turn.

****  
Rey was curled up in Kylo’s chair again watching the TIE fighters dance across the sky in some form of training exercise. The ship had left hyperspace earlier that morning, and since Rey had watched the sky of a planet swirl below her. With no idea what it was, Rey nicknamed it the blue one after the pools of bright blue that covered its surface. She had never seen so much blue.

Remembering the situation in the corridor, Rey couldn’t deny the attraction she had felt when their skin touched. It was electric and Rey had felt more alive than ever before. She couldn’t tell if he had felt the same as his face was unreadable in the mask and his voice modulated to display no emotion. It had embarrassed her, and without the distraction of her leg Rey was sure she would have blushed or done something stupid. Perhaps she just been away from other people for too long she thought.

Suddenly, Rey’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of doors swooshing open. Anticipating Kylo’s black form, she remained transfixed on the TIE fighters that were still dancing outside the window. She was shocked to hear the ginger’s, General Hux’s, bitter voice resonating in the room. 

“So you really are Ren’s little pet”, he snapped beside her, “all alone in his private quarters, why he has taken quite a liking to you.”

“It is just while my own are finished”, Rey responded, remembering a conversation from the night before.

“Wish I had a pet as pretty as you”.

General Hux leant forward to prevent Rey from moving out the chair and put his lips to her ear. 

“Your attitude problems would soon be amended in my care via an… appropriate method.”

His breath was hot and poisoned like his words. She pressed herself backwards into the soft cushions.

“You’d learn to appreciate me appropriately and see Ren for the asshole he is.”

Hux was getting impossibly closer and Rey wanted to scream until her lungs burst. Something told her though that it would only make things worse. 

“You and me. You’d come to love our time together. Pet.”

He reached out and trailed a finger across her jaw.

With that Rey exploded. Hux flew across the room just as the door opened again. She heard a deafening crack as he hit the far wall and blood began to seep from beneath him. The black form that had entered was Kylo and he immediately walked over to Rey. She sobbed as he held a hand out to her. She took it and he lead her out the room.

Against his broad chest Rey continued to sob hysterically. Hux could be heard moaning against the wall but all Rey could think about was his vile breath and how disgusting she felt. She wanted to scrape her skin off: to remove all traces of his horrid breath and fingers. Kylo was warm and she felt anger rolling from him in waves. She whimpered and leant on him even more for support. His gloved hands reached down and picked her up. She was then placed down onto black silk sheets. Her fingers brushed his wrist as he did so and she briefly felt the electricity again. He lingered, then withdrew. Leaving Rey alone in the room.   
****  
Kylo walked in to the sound of a body crashing into the wall. In surprise he watched as Hux’s blood began to seep out of a cut on his back where he had collided with a small table. Turning from Hux he saw Rey on his chair staring in shock. Getting closer he noticed tears in her eyes and a red line across her jawline. He had never felt anger as strong before. Reaching for Rey, Kylo took care to support her trembling form as he led her out the room. Red flashed before his eyes at the thought of Hux touching her when she was under his protection. Placing her on the bed as slowly as possible he felt the fire as their skin brushed. He wanted to stay there with her. He knew he couldn’t. 

Turning from the room, Kylo strode over to Hux’s crouched form. Reaching out he yanked Hux from the floor in a force hold around his neck and watched as his spit foamed in the corner of his mouth. 

“Yo-ouu c-an n-ut k-i-ill m-e Re-n”, Hux gurgled, “Su-p-pr-eme L-l-ead-er n-ee-d-s-s me.”

The man's face began to turn purple. A shade Kylo knew would match that of his neck when it bruised.

“Fuck Snoke” Kylo yelled. “If you ever. EVER. Dare touch her again I swear to god I shall take pleasure in watching you die. Do you understand?”

His lips were going blue now. His eyes were bloodshot and red in pain.

“o-o-ff c-c-ou-rs-e”

“Good.”

He dropped Hux to the floor outside the door and closed it. Pulling off his mask, Kylo brushed a shaking hand through his hair. Supreme Leader would not be pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot has happened right!! Hux really annoyed me in the film so I guess this is my mini revenge at his character! :D I also wanted to strengthen the relationship between them before anything happens so yeah I guess that's what this is :D I have a few interesting ideas for the next few chapters which I am looking forward too as well!! Ii just have to chose between them now :0


	11. Chapter 11

Rey had woken in a grey room with black sheets. She was on an actual bed and everything was wonderfully soft to her touch. Someone had carefully undone her hair and it lay fanned out around her shoulders. She smiled. Her head rolling to the side she sighed: she was in peace.

Getting up, Rey padded out into the living room and stretched her arms above her head in an arc. Shocked slightly when realising where she was, Rey soon returned to her blissful state and almost giggled at the sight of Kylo curled up on her chair. His long arms and legs protruding awkwardly from the sides as he slept.

As the memories of the night before returned to Rey her smile faded. Although not particularly stressed after Kylo’s intervention, she could still feel Hux pressing her slight frame in to the chair. His body had gone and Rey could only imagine how tired she must have been to sleep through such an ordeal. 

Kylo began to stir.

“Good morning”, chimed Rey as his eyes tried to focus in the bright lights.

“You seem better than last night”, he murmured. His large frame trying to readjust on the small chair as his hair fell across his face repeatedly.

“Thank you I guess”

Rey thought she almost saw a blush on his pale cheeks as Kylo scrambled up and walked off into his room. She could have sworn that her gesture had made him awkward.

The two proceeded to dress in appropriate attire and walk down to the training rooms. Rey no longer felt intimidated by Kylo and walked the corridors with a sense of confidence. It was no way near on the scale of Kylo Ren’s arrogant ‘just not giving a fuck attitude’ but it was a vast improvement to the walk of the shy girl in his shadow.

Despite the previous night’s events, Rey felt that the new day would bring a new hope for her. Kylo had put Hux in his place and she doubted anyone would dare challenge such a ferocious display of power a second time. Although he still mainly acted cold towards her, Rey was beginning to notice the odd slip up when he would actually drop his hostile front for a more approachable one and, on an even rarer occasion, smile. 

The pair took a left, a right, and then another left on their way to the bottom of the huge ship. But turning again Rey saw someone she hadn’t thought about for nearly a week. Leah. As they approached the girl stood frozen in shock at the sight. Rey could only guess the thoughts that must have been racing through her mind: after all, the last that the other slaves had seen of Rey was when she had been screaming in the large hall. 

As if she suddenly regained control of her limbs, Leah quickly pressed herself to the wall to allow space for Kylo to pass. Her eyes darting between them as they walked by.

“R-r-rey?”

Kylo stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the pair of girls. His features unreadable behind his mask. Leah had tears swelling in her eyes and Rey knew her face looked as shocked as humanly possible.

“L-leah?”

“Omg Rey”

Leah rushed forwards and hugged Rey tightly. They both began to tremble as they remembered their short friendship back in the dorm.

“We all thought you were dead Rey. And omg you remember Zarra? Well she swore that the technicians said they saw your dead body on show. Apparently you were a spy all along and had lied to us”, she sobbed uncontrollably, “I didn’t believe it Rey I promise. We all knew she lied we did.”

“How is everyone?”

“Good. I miss you Rey. The girl in your bunk now never talks. Just groans sometimes like a dying Bantha. It’s awful.”

Rey giggled slightly. “Are there any other new ones?”

“A few. An entire new planets worth are on-board now but they aren’t staying. Rumour has it them in charge want ‘em all to die in some freezing mine on a strange planet.” By the end Leah was almost at a whisper. “How is he treating you?”

“Fine I guess. The foods much better. I will have to bring you a Coreeli. A corelari. A peach. I will bring you a peach. They are heavenly.”

Rey’s focused shifted from Leah when Kylo cleared his throat loudly. Falling silent, Leah’s eyes dropped to the ground. 

“Rey. We need to go.”

Rey sensed that Kylo’s patience was quickly running out and she was amazed that he had lasted so long. With a sympathetic smile, Rey followed Kylo as he strode down the corridor without acknowledging Leah so much as once. A silent tear rolled down her cheek at the loss of her friends, no matter how short their time together was. Mentally, Rey reminded herself that this was why she needed to remain strong. Not to impress Kylo in combat like the last few days, but to learn to fight to help those she had left behind. Those who hadn’t been born with the ability to use the force as she had.

****

Although Kylo could see that the meeting had meant a lot to Rey, he could not allow it again in the future. He was under no delusion that the slaves liking him and he didn’t want their influence tainting Rey. Watching in till he saw the tattoo on her arm, he then proceeded to reach the training rooms: making a mental note to inform the staff in charge not to post the girl there again.  
In the training room, Kylo had been impressed with Rey’s progress. She had quickly picked up everything he had thrown at her and even a few things which he hadn’t. He presumed she had taught herself these by copying him during their spars. It was a skill he wanted to encourage. The force push which she had used on Hux had been one of these unintentional skills. If it hadn’t been for her heart-breaking cries he may have had time to feel proud of his apprentice. 

Spinning in a blur of red and blue, the pair danced with their blades. Parries and blows catching each other’s lightsabers and cutting through the air between them. Rey lunged forwards then elegantly flipped back. She was agile and fast and Kylo found it hard not to become drawn forwards by her actions and defenceless into a trap. 

Just as the pair were finishing off, both with sweat dripping from their brows, Kylo fell to the ground in agony. A cold scalpel pierced all his defences and began slicing away the day’s events. He watched as memories of the other slave girl resurfaced, as he carefully sat with Rey’s head in his lap and let down her hair, as he screamed at Hux. A voice was then added to the knives.

“Kylo Ren. Bring the girl to me”, it snarled, “Let’s hope she doesn’t disappoint me as much as you”

“Y-yes master”

The pain stopped.

It was only then that Kylo realised Rey was on the floor beside him. 

“W-w-who was that K-Kylo? T-they were in my head”

“I-In your head?”

“First the pain, and t-then t-this voice. It was evil. I-I-I f-felt like it would never stop-p. It was like I could feel your pain.”

Kylo paused and regarded the girl carefully.

“Shhh. Calm Rey its ok now.”

Rey crawled forwards and curled up in his lap. He didn’t know how to respond and just froze. 

“Do you always get that?” she whispered.

“It gets better”, he lied.

She clung onto his robes and Kylo felt the electricity when her finger brushed his neck.

“Do you feel it to?” she asked.

He nodded slowly and met her eyes. They were like glowing orbs of brown with the odd green fleck, Kylo admitted to himself that they were as beautiful as in his dream. Once again, he could swear that she could see through him. Her eyes were watering and it made him ache inside.

“Rey”

“Mmm”

“You are beautiful.”

Kylo wasn’t sure if he was meant to say it. Admittedly, he didn’t know anything about stuff like this. What he did know was that since Hux’s unwanted visit he had realised he cared for the girl. He felt the urge to protect her and that scared him. Her resolve was admittedly infuriating at times, but altogether she was a calming presence and Kylo was no longer sure he wanted to eradicate the light inside her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter!!!!

Kylo and Rey walked down the corridor that led to the Supreme Leader’s chamber. After their moment in the training rooms they had both remained silent. There was a growing tension between them and neither seemed willing to address it. 

Rey could feel the darkness engulf her as she progressed down the corridor. Unlike Kylo’s pain and anger, it was much more sinister and made her blood run cold. 

“Do not question him. Do not think any loud thoughts. Keep your mind blank”, Kylo informed her.

Rey nodded. She did not trust her voice to sound even and she refused to seem weak or scared in his company again. The training room had been embarrassing enough for her.

As the door at the end opened into a dark room, Rey’s fear doubled. A single beam of light shone down and illuminated a podium. Kylo’s skin glowed in the pale light beside her. The entire place made her skin crawl. The force was incredibly strong and incredibly dark here. 

Kylo kneeled before the podium and she copied. As if watching, a hologram then flickered to life before her. The man’s skin was pale and scarred, causing his mouth to twist around his face and rest lopsided on his fragile jaw. He looked old, so very old, and his pale eyes froze her core.

“Kylo Ren this is the girl I presume?” 

His voice snarled like the one from inside her head and she nearly gasped in pain at the memory. 

“Yes master.”

“Have you made progress girl?”

“Yes m-master”, her eyes dropping the floor as she copied Kylo’s response.

The creature turned to face her. She felt the knives start again at the front of her mind. Cutting, slicing their way through her head. Gasping at the pain, she hissed and curled her hands into fists beside her. Her nails pressing hard enough into her palms to draw drops of scarlet blood.

At his cruelty, Rey began to grow angry. 

She felt the force swirl around her as her anger rolled off her. She gritted her death and directed everything at the presence she felt in her mind. It faltered slightly in surprise then pressed on. The knives and her anger surrounding her and the battle in her head. The creature’s presence continued to advance on her mind. She imagined walls being built to stop him, then watched as they crashed down around her at the mercy of Kylo’s master’s calculated attacks.

Rey watched as memories began to flood her thoughts. She remembered Jakku and the loneliness before Ronni, the anger in the guards as she shook her lifeless body, the fear as she stepped on board the ship for the first time. Then it stopped.

Rey gasped once more as her mind immediately emptied. The shock freezing her body and causing her to collapse on the floor. She watched the stones gain on her. Then, everything went black.

****  
Kylo watched as Rey fell to the floor and landed with an echoing thud. It took everything in him not to dash to her side and heck her pulse. Snoke was watching him intently. 

“Her mind is strong and there is an anger in her. You have done well.”

“Thank you master.”

“Hux had informed me of your… attachment to her in recent days.”

“I simply prioritised her training over managing our operat…”

Heavy footsteps echoed from the back of the hall and he sharply turned his head. Kylo’s anger built inside him at the sight of Hux’s smug form coming into view. A mild limp the only indication of the previous night’s events.

“General Hux”, Snoke’s voice boomed.

“Supreme Leader”, Hux chimed. “Ren.”

“Hux”

“I see your scavenger wasn’t as strong as you thought”, Hux commented whilst nudging her limp body with his boot.

“Supreme leader is strong and she has not completed her training.”

“But to completely collapse…”, Hux tutted and shook his head sardonically.

Kylo could almost hear the sound of Hux’s nose breaking as he imagined punching Hux’s self-satisfied smile from his face.

“What news of Skywalker?”, Snoke’s voice interrupted Kylo’s thoughts.

“We still have not located the ma-“, Kylo grimaced as Snoke began to punish him for his failures once more. His hologram danced before Kylo’s eyes as Snoke’s hostile attack amassed behind his forehead. Thousands of daggers piercing his mind again and again.

Spit formed in the corners of his mouth as he attempted to resist a scream. Partially conscious of Hux’s form still beside him he refused to provide Hux with the pleasure of watching him suffer. He hissed and bit down hard on his lip. Tasting blood on his tongue from his deep cuts. 

The slaughter in his head grew and he felt numerous vessels in his nose pop under the pressure in his head. A fountain of blood across his face added to the metallic taste in his mouth and soon his teeth were red with the sticky texture. 

Snoke stopped. Kylo gasped and re-opened his eyes.

“Leave me.”

Kylo merely nodded and walked over to Rey’s unconscious body. Resting her head on his shoulder with as much care as he could muster, he turned and strode out of the room. Their wrists touched and Kylo felt the connection between them ignite. The tingling spread throughout his body and soothed him. Heightening his senses and dissipating his fears. He tried to maintain a neutral expression as to not betray the sensory overload that numbed his pain. Within seconds, Kylo was out the chamber.

Entering his private quarters, Kylo laid Rey down on his bed. Sitting beside her, he carefully undid her buns and combed through her hair like he had the night before. He then left and shut the door behind him.

Entering the refresher unit, Kylo rinsed the blood from his mouth and nose. Pausing to watch as the stained red water drained from the sink.

Exiting the unit and walking over to the bookshelf, Kylo looked for his section on forcebonds. Over the years he had gained a large collection from various Sith and Jedi temples that he had plundered. Kylo did not care for their origins as long as they contained something of use. Selecting a small holochron, Kylo turned it over in his hands and estimated it to be from shortly after the Mandalorian wars due to the intricate runes on each side of the prism. After the events with Snoke he doubted that it would go unnoticed for much longer, and he wanted to be informed for when it did. 

It had been a small miracle that it had been Rey that was attacked first. He had learnt over many years how to control his emotions, numb the pain and endure the horrific attacks; furthermore, the Supreme Leader had aimed for power rather than pain in his onslaught of her mind. Rey had obviously provided a good fight because his wincing and hissing had gone unseen by a focused Snoke and the force bond remained hidden. 

Sitting down in the chair by the window, he decided that reading would help distract him from the dull aching that still lingered in his head and nose. He soon became intrigued by a section describing the different types of force bond. 

Firstly, Kylo read about the ones between master and apprentice: they required hours of synchronised meditation to form; therefore, Kylo dismissed the idea immediately considering the fact he discovered his and Rey’s during their first session. 

Moving on, Kylo spotted a small drawing in the corner. It depicted a man and a woman stood holding hands and a form of energy flowing between them. Each holding a lightsaber, the section described a legendary soulmate bond. Kylo quickly recognised the couple as Revan and Bastilla. His eyes flickered to his helmet on the kitchen worktop. He had based his own helmet design on Revan’s legendary mask. 

But with only one in history what were the chances? He wanted to protect her. He admired her power and control but love? Kylo Ren couldn’t love. 

But the holochron was all the proof Kylo needed. It described both a shared energy between them when they touched and feeling each other’s emotions. It was almost certain.

For the first time since his training with Snoke, Kylo Ren was properly scared. Fuck that. He was terrified.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to warn you all there is a lot of swearing and explicit language in this chapter so if you are uncomfortable with that I advise you to substitute in other words. I don't usually swear much but it emphasises their emotions and in my opinion makes it much more realistic... It is an important chapter so I don't advise skipping it... Enjoy!!

Rey woke for the second day running in a bed of black silk sheets and her hair fanning around her shoulders. This time however, a dull ache pounded in her head and she had pins and needles in her left leg from sleeping in an awkward position. She grumbled to herself and set about returning the blood as quickly as possible to the neglected limb. 

Kylo was already up by the time she had finished in the refresher and making some form of food. A holochron lay open on the table beside her favourite chair and so she guessed he had been reading. She walked over to the kitchen –she had now learnt the areas actual name- and sat on the side to watch Kylo cook. She noticed that he hadn’t slept from the dark bags under his eyes but didn’t mention it. She had learnt quickly that Kylo Ren was not a talkative person. When he had finished, he handed Rey her plate and the two ate in silence. Without a word about the day before, the pair dressed and left the rooms.

 

On arrival at the training room, Rey was eager to begin. Although she still disagreed with what he did for a living she had decided that she could use her powers for good. Yesterday’s encounter with Leah had determined that and after meeting his sinister master, Rey could confidently say that she didn’t want to join Kylo in his role in serving the monster any time soon.

The pair trained tirelessly and only relented when Kylo disarmed Rey for the tenth time that day. She was improving drastically and had now covered the basics of the first 4 forms of combat. Ataru’s fast pace and acrobatics coming easily to her. Kylo informed her that he wished to skip 5 due to her small frame and lack of physical strength and move onto Niman, the 6th form. She would then specialise and master her chosen form. Rey was excited at the prospect.

After the session Kylo called her to the far corner of the room.

“Rey, I have decided that it is time to create your own lightsaber. It is obvious that you don’t feel balanced with that one and I am surprised you have progressed as well as you have with it. We shall leave early at 3:00am tomorrow for Lothal.”

“Yes master.”

 

On return from the training rooms, both Rey and Kylo quickly split ways. Rey, who was in her chair for the first time in weeks, lay watching the stars blur together as the ship once again travelled in hyperspace. The anticipation of leaving the ship for the first time in weeks was an extremely exciting prospect and it left her restless.

Looking over to the table, Rey noticed the holochron that Kylo had been reading that morning. Summoning it towards her, she felt the runes on the side of the prism and marvelled at its beauty. On opening it Rey was shocked by what she saw. Kylo had marked several pages describing some form of connection in the Force. She saw his personal script and marvelled at how elegant it seemed in comparison to his brutal façade. She saw the image of two people holding hands another scrawled note by the side with what she recognised as a question mark beside it. ‘Soulmate bond’. 

Reading it properly now, Rey discovered much the same as Kylo had the night before. From the notes Rey deduced that he seemed to have known for a while that the thread Rey had seen was not the normal connection like she had presumed. He hadn’t even mentioned it. Rey was livid.

Slamming the holochron down on the floor, Rey stormed over to the door separating Kylo’s bedroom and the rest of his quarters. Opening it with a flick of her wrist, she marched over to his bed and clambered on. Like an animal, she screamed in anger at his deceit. She punched him square across the jaw and his eyes opened in shock.

“You monster”, Rey spat. Kneeling on his covers and glaring down at him. “You didn’t think I needed to know that I’m attached to you huh?”

Kylo sat up suddenly alert and tried to grab hold of her shoulders. His long hair was partially obscuring his view.

“Calm down. I knew you’d over react.”

“Well how do you want me to react to finding out I’m bonded to a fucking murderer?” she screamed at him, squirming her way out his grasp and jumping up to stand on the bed. “You slaughter innocent children as a job you twisted bastard.”

Rey lunged forwards and pinned him against the wall with as much strength as she could muster. She knew he could throw her off he wanted but unless he felt like a full out attack she knew he’d cooperate. Her face was inches from his as she glared into his dark eyes.

"Get rid of it", she spat.

"I can't Rey."

She paused a moment longer in front of him. Looking into his eyes that now seemed to be full of pain.

“You repulse me. Find yourself another pet Kylo Ren.”

With that she turned and jumped from the bed. Walking out the door to his room and then straight out his quarters.

 

Walking through the corridors of the ship, Rey’s anger continued to simmer inside her. She was unarmed but after walking with Kylo for so long, any patrols she met knew to treat her with the same fearful respect. Before long, Rey found herself back outside the entrance to the slave’s area of the ship. She took a deep breath and walked in.

30 or so stunned faces looked up at Rey from the bunks spread around the room. The women looked dirtier than Rey remembered and she could swear that a few had darkening bruises across their faces that were visible even in the poor light.

“The traitor returns.”

Rey turned her head to view the grimy blonde in a far off bunk. Her hair so greasy that she would have thought it brown if Rey hadn’t known it was Zarra. Making eye contact with Leah who was beside her, she noticed that her friend seemed to be the only one who wasn’t horrified at the sight of her. Rey opened her mouth to speak when another voice spoke up from across the room.

“Did Kylo Ren find a new whore?”

Rey snapped her head sideways to regard the woman. Rey didn’t recognise her simple features and cropped brown hair.

“Came to spy on us all again?”

Rey spun around trying to see who had insulted her again. More and more women began to voice opinions though and Rey was struggling to track them all. Anger pulsed through her veins as she heard Zarra’s smug voice shout out again over the others.

“Lying whore.”

Rey’s hand flew out to her side in seconds. Pure rage flowed through her like never before and she made no effort to control it. Zarra was pinned against the wall and now writhing in agony as Rey held a force grip on her neck. Zarra’s face reddened and her eyes looked like they were about to burst from their sockets. 

“I. Am. Not. A. Whore.” Rey yelled. Getting impossibly louder with each word. 

Spit foamed in the corners of Zarra’s mouth as she gurgled. Her hands clawed the invisible hold on her neck, resulting in a steady trickle of blood from the skin that was being steadily torn from her neck out of of desperation. The jagged scratches becoming deeper and deeper with each passing second. More and more blood spurted from the wounds and dripped down her bony arms.

Zarra’s head slumped forwards. Rey let go and her body crashed to the floor.

The other women watched in frozen silence at the scene before them. A strange satisfaction filled Rey at the sight of their fear. Rey smiled. Then she grinned. Power coursed through her and she marvelled at how easily killing had silenced one of her tormentors. The act filling her with a sick kind of pride. She remained stood in the stares of the scared women. She loved it. That was untill she felt a presence behind her.

****

After Rey had stormed out his quarters, Kylo wasted no time in going after her, leaving both his cloak and his helmet behind. She was furious and powerful: a deadly combination. Kylo easily felt her fury through their bond and followed it throughout the ship. He arrived at the slave dorms just in time to hear her screams.

“I. Am. Not. A. Whore.” She yelled and Kylo felt the force begin to swirl around her. He watched as her brown eyes began to yellow and her hand tightened its grasp around its target. The darkside was swallowing her.

As a twisted smile formed across her innocent features, Kylo stepped into the room behind her. 

“Rey”, he soothed.

“You.” Rey spun and pointed directly at him. “You monster.”

“Rey..”

She got closer and closer. 

“Are you happy now? ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW? Because guess what. Even my friends have turned against me because of you. WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LEAVE ME FUCKING ALONE?”

“Rey. Calm.”

“DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN KYLO REN.”

Her mouth was inches from his as her eyes stared daggers into him. It pierced his core and chilled him.

“You are angry. You will regret this. This is not you Rey. It is the darkside talking.”

“NO. BECAUSE YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WHENEVER YOU WANT AND NEVER PAY THE CONSEQUENCES SO WHY CAN’T I? YOU CAN LIE AND NOT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANYONE ELSE. I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU. I trusted you Kylo and you lied.”

Tears were forming now in her eyes and they began to return to their normal hue of brown.

“You lied Kylo.”

She let out a sob and a single tear glistened on her tan skin. 

“I do care Rey. I tried and I made a mistake.” He searched her eyes for forgiveness and felt tears start to form in his own. “I-I’m sorry.”

She looked up into his eyes and searched his face. Her tragically beautiful expression like a dagger in his heart.

Then suddenly the unexpected happened. As his thick eyelashes attempted to hold back the tears from cascading down his own cheeks, as the force intensified around them, Rey stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. The force in its pure form flowed between them: one of the dark and one of the light. His palm filled with sensations as he moved it up to cup her cheek. The kiss was soft and unsure, but a kiss nonetheless and, as she broke away, Kylo found himself leaning down for more.


	14. Chapter 14

Pressing their bodies together, Try felt Kylo deepen the kiss. Resting one large hand across the small of her back he used the other to feel the curve of her ass and hold her impossibly close. A guttural moan escaped his lips as she gently tugged his hair. Rey did not know why she had kissed Kylo in that moment. Perhaps the adrenaline coursing through her veins, perhaps the tragically beautiful expression across his face when he apologised to her.

She pulled back panting.

“Kylo”, her voice was hushed but panicked.

“Mmm”, he continued to leave a trail of kisses along her collarbone and neck.

“Kylo, people are watching.”

“Oh yeah.”

With that, Kylo gently lifted her up bridal style and walked out the dorms. She yelped and his her face in the crook of his neck in embarrassment. She looked at the stunned faces staring back at her but surprisingly found that she didn’t mind them watching as much as she might have thought. Saying that, she definitely wouldn’t look forward to meeting them again. She felt Kylo stifle a chuckle at her sudden awkwardness after such a display of emotion and she soon found herself smiling into his dark robes. She felt safe and that was all that mattered.

Reaching his quarters Kylo dropped Rey gently into her chair by the window. He stood above her as she tried to commit as many of his distinctive features as possible to memory. He smirked and Rey thought it was perhaps the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

“You need to rest. The next few says will be exhausting for you.”

She groaned like a child and pouted. She almost saw a hint of a smile flicker across his face.

“Shh. I am serious”, and with that he planted a single kiss to her forehead and left.

Rey fell to sleep remarkably calm and with a smile on her face.

 

Rey woke a couple of hours later and proceeded to dress whilst half asleep in the refresher unit. She took forever and Kylo was soon banging on the door to get her to move faster. Clasping her cloak around her neck she caught her reflection in the mirror. She barely recognised the woman she saw staring back at her. Dressed in all black, Rey saw that her golden tan was fading due to the absence of the Jakku sun. Her new diet was starting to hide her bony hips that jutted out and her thin scrawny arms but for Rey it wasn’t happening fast enough. She tugged on her cloak to cover her silhouette. 

Kylo appeared behind her in his mask. His broad shoulders dwarfed her small frame and his mask glinted strangely in the low light levels of early morning. 

“I know what you are thinking and stop. You are beautiful”, he murmured and bent down to nuzzle her hair. “So much light.”

He then produced the green lightsaber and handed it to her. She looked over at his belt and clipped it to hers in the same way. He opened the door and gestured for her to leave. She was nervous in anticipation. This was to be the first planet she had been on since Jakku.

Kylo led her through the ship to a ship shuttle in a holding bay. It thankfully only required one pilot as her hands were trembling uncontrollably. 

Before she knew it, the shuttle had left the ship under Kylo’s control and the green and blue surface of Lothal steadily grew closer. She stood, transfixed, gazing out the window at the clouds swirling above the planet. She wondered what it would be like, whether it would be as green as the places described in Kylo’s holochrons or as barren as Jakku.

“Rey.”

She turned to face Kylo who had left the cockpit now the shuttle guided its own way down. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll love it. It is nothing like Jakku”, he soothed.

“Have you been before?”

“It is one of the few places left in the galaxy known to have Kyber crystals. Of course I have been.”

She turned away from him to continue gazing out the window. She felt his large hands grip her hips from behind and start kissing her neck.

“You. Are. Just. Irresistible.”

Rey shrugged him off.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just nervous that’s all.”

“If you insist”, he places a kiss on the back of her neck, “We will arrive in about 10 minutes.”

“Ok.”

Rey flashed him a smile and he left. 

Red streaks flashed across the window as the shuttle entered the atmosphere. She didn’t want to come across as cold but at the same time she worried about the direction things were heading in. Something had changed last night and she was drawn to him like moth to a flame. She was scared though. She had seen the petrified looks everyone gave him and knew the stories of his bloodthirsty missions. She didn’t want to become another girl on a list or a body on the ground.

Turbulence shook the ship and for a second she froze to the spot in fear that something had gone wrong. She ran into the cockpit and watched as Kylo’s elegant fingers darted across the controls. He briefly looked up and winked at her. I must look petrified she thought. Seconds later she felt the graceful landing. The tension in her body immediately released.

“Ok?”

“Ok.”

“I have tried to land us as near as possible to the crystal caves but it will still be a days walk as to avoid contact with the locals. Dress warm Rey the nights are cold.”

She secured her cloak across her shoulders and Kylo released the door.

Before her was a field made entirely of thin green things that moved in the breeze. It swayed from side to side as small insects hummed between the various seed clusters on the top of the green blades.

“It’s called a grassland”, Kylo explained upon seeing her wonder. “I told you it was beautiful.”

That grassland stretched as far as she could see and brushed against her legs as she walked. The blades reached the middle of her thighs and she felt like she was wading through a deep sand pit. The buzzing insects flew away at her presence and she found their distance humming a tranquil addition to the planet’s beauty.

After about 3 hours, a rocky cliff face appeared on the horizon. She was drawn to it as if the universe was willing her to go there. It was where she and Kylo were heading. She looked up at him and took in his serious expression as he looked at the rocks on the horizon. His appearance was unusual she had to admit but still startlingly handsome. Unconventional beauty she decided. As if sensing her gaze he turned to look down at her.

“Admiring the view?”, he smirked.

“As always”, she smiled. 

Rey realised that she was starting to notice the smaller details on Kylo: how the fabric of his tunic pulled across his broad shoulders, how his collarbones were so prominent they could just be seen under his neckline. Part of her didn’t care that he was potentially dangerous. Part of her wanted to worship him for the formidable man he was despite all the risks that ate away at her mind. She reached out and took his hand. He squeezed hers gently in return. There was definitely no going back now.

****

As they approached the cliffs the pull to the caves became stronger. His entire being was being pulled into the cliff face and he knew Rey’s was aswell. Her face was furrowed in concentration. He had been the same when he had come the first time and knew how alien the feeling was to someone not expecting it.

The pair made a camp by a small cluster of pine trees that grew by the entrance to one of the caves. They were particularly tall and the sun blinded him if he tried to look at the top. Thin brown needle like things littered the ground and he smirked at the sight of Rey attempting to brush them aside to make space for her sleeping mat. She eventually succeeded but not without gaining numerous small scratches across her palms. 

“You could have just used the force Rey.”

“Oh shut up.”

He smiled. Nothing in his life had felt so natural.

“We shall sleep here tonight and then tomorrow you shall enter alone.”

“Alone? I don’t know what I am meant to be doing!”

“Let the force guide you. Do whatever seems natural.”

She paused on his face a moment longer and Kylo could swear she was looking at his lips.

“Ok.”

 

As the sun fell the temperature dropped too. There were no clouds to trap the heat and he could hear Rey shivering in her cloak. 

“Rey?”

“Mmhawh”, she moaned.

“Are you ok?”

“It’s freezing how are you not cold?”

“I am.”

He rolled over to stare at the dark horizon. Thoughts raced through his mind. Should he go over to her? Was that too soon? He had no idea. Relationships were not something he was very familiar with. She might not even want a relationship you idiot he thought. But she was looking at your lips earlier and you know it. He paused. What had he got to lose?

Kylo stood and walked over to Rey, dragging his mat behind him. 

“If I stay over there any longer you are going to freeze to death before you even step foot in that cave”, he mumbled, lying beside her. “This way we will both be warmer.”

Although he didn’t like the idea of her freezing on her own all night they both knew it was because of more. The tingling when they touched was addictive and neither of them could get enough. With her lying pressed against his chest Kylo felt relaxed for the first time in years. He fought the urge to bury himself in her scent. She sighed gently in his arms.

Before long they were both asleep.

****

Rey woke to find an arm wrapped around her waist and another across her face, pinning her to him. She wriggled and sighed as she realised his grip was too tight. 

“Kylo”, she whispered. “Kylo.”

“Mhmwah”, he groaned. 

“Kylo your grip is too tight”

“Oh.”

She felt him release her and she breathed out. 

“Damn you’re strong.”

He smiled and sat up. Rey followed. The crisp morning air left her feeling exposed without Kylo’s warmth. The sun was just showing above the horizon to the right of the cave and cast long shadows across their faces from the ‘trees’ as Kylo called them. 

She gathered her pack and stood before the entrance.

“So I just go in?”. The plan seemed rather risky to Rey and she didn’t like the idea of relying on her force abilities. 

“Let the force guide you Rey. I shall be waiting in case anything happens I promise.” 

She walked up and pressed her lips to his, breathing the earthy scent of his hair from sleeping on the ground. 

“Wish me luck”, she whispered in his ear. Then, with that she turned and took a deep breath before entering the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow one I know and I am sorry guys. It is needed though as a connection to link the next chapter. I will probably be posting early tomorrow as I am going away. If I don't post after that don't worry but I might not have WiFi. I shall try my hardest to find somewhere! I shall keep writing as well so when I do have it you will get it all at once!! Thank you reading! :P


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that last Chapter wasn't great I apologise... thankfully though this one seemed to come naturally so fingers crossed it is a lot better!

The cave was damp and Rey had to hold her cloak tight around her frame to keep warm. She now understood what Kylo meant by the force guiding her. If she paused and put herself into a meditative trance, she could see the force drawing her down, deeper into the depths of the cave. Due to the pitch black this was a technique she was relying heavily on in order to fins her way. 

The cave itself was unlike Rey could have ever imagined. Unlike the grey rock of the entrance, it was now covered in a slimy substance that made it green. Moisture trickled from the ceiling and down the uneven walls. 

Rey had now been walking for almost an hour and had passed her first Kyber crystal a while back. It was colourless and extremely small, half buried in the rock. She had no idea how she would gain access to her crystal if it was stuck but didn’t dwell much on it as to avoid worrying herself. She had spent a few minutes watching the crystal. It didn’t call to her but she could still feel the force flowing through its core. 

About 2 and a half hours into the cave, Rey reached what appeared to be a dead end. Closing her eyes she felt certain that her crystal was somehow the other side of the wall. Running her hands along the slick green stuff she fumbled around for an opening of some kind. Sure enough, about 2 foot of the ground was a tunnel just wide enough to crawl through. She reached her arm in but felt no end. The force wanted her to enter.

Gritting her teeth, Rey bumped her head numerous times on the way in the hole. Once in position and crawling, she bumped it many more and hoped that none of them were hard enough to cause any lasting damage. The last thing she needed was to knock herself out in a small tunnel she knew for certain Kylo wouldn’t be able to follow her into. 

The tunnel was longer than she had expected and it was at least 15 minutes by the time her knees ached and stung with tiny cuts as she finally came out into a large cavern. She ignited the old green lightsaber at her belt to allow her to view it with more than just the force swirling around her. 

The cavern was large, roughly circular and centred around a gaping hole. She saw the floor metres below her and stepped back in shock. A small pebble flew out from under her feet and into the hole. The sound breaking the deathly silence of the cave as it clattered across the ground. To her surprise she realised that the hole was in fact a pool of water. A pool which had laid undisturbed for so long its surface had become a mirror and reflected the ceiling above. Small ripples spread out across the pool and caused the light to dance across the disturbed surface.

The walls of the cavern were covered in hundreds of small crystals buried in rock. They reflected the green light like the pool and gave the impression that the entire cavern was covered in small green shards. It was eerily beautiful.

Drawing her focus back to finding her crystal, Rey noticed that the pull was extremely strong towards the back of the cavern. She watched her reflection, basked in green also, as she carefully walked past the pond in the centre. Switching the lightsaber off, she walked towards the far left. The force was strong and stifled her. She reached out and within seconds the wall materialised before her. Within it was her crystal. 

The crystal that called to Rey was uncoloured like the rest. Fairly large In comparison to the one by the entrance to the cave, it was shaped like a droplet. Stroking its surface, the force flowed between her and the crystal. She felt the electricity she got when touching Kylo spread through her body as she continued. Pulling gently, the crystal came free.

The second the crystal was in her palm Rey’s surroundings changed. 

She found herself suddenly stood in the corridor of an old ship. Heavy breathing pounded in her ears as the walls began to twist and contort around her. She ran for the exit. Rey then found herself stumbling over uneven ground. The sky was dark and sinister and the hard earth was dark grey. A hooded man appeared: kneeling over a blue and white droid. He waved his hand across it and she watched it go into a semi-deactivated state. As the droid shut down a robotic arm withdrew into its core. In its hand seemed like part of a map. She felt like she was violating a secret and quickly turned away. She had no idea what was happening to her but it felt wrong and out of place. In her new direction she saw Kylo. Stepping forwards she was about to run to him when she realised that this was not the Kylo she knew. On his sides stood 7 other knights all brandishing various weapons. His lightsaber cackled and hissed. He wore his mask and his hate was present in the force all around him. She felt something sinister in his intentions and it froze her to the spot. He was getting nearer and nearer by the minute. His gaze was not focused on her though. He was looking past her, through her. 

Spinning round Rey then saw herself in a field. The bright sun a pleasant contrast to the foreboding atmosphere of the last place. Flowers grew around her and in the distance she watched a man and his children playing. Their hair was all as black as night and their skin as pale as the moon. It was stunning and the opposite of her previous location. As she walked towards the family, one of the children ran up to her. The boy was about 4 and had stunning brown eyes with flecks of green. His full lips pouted at her as she looked down on him. Kneeling, Rey reached out to hold his hand. Just as they were about to touch everything disappeared as suddenly as it had begun.

Rey woke up on a cold floor in a pitch black room. Groaning she gradually came to her senses. She was back in the cave. Standing up, Rey realised her crystal was still pulsing in her hand. As not to lose it, she quickly stashed it in a pouch on her tunic and re-fastened the old green lightsaber to her belt. The cave was freezing and after retrieving her crystal Rey wanted to get out as soon as possible. 

Kneeling in till she located the tunnel, Rey slowly eased her way back in. Her back ached as if she had been laying on the hard ground for a while. This time using the force to feel her surroundings instead of following a thread, she made it out with a lot less bruises that she got on the way in despite the pounding in her head. 

Passing through the tunnels and the first crystal again, Rey was shocked to see that it was still light outside as she turned onto the final stretch. As her eyes readjusted to the light, she began to run faster and faster towards the exit. Her feet echoing on the uneven rock. 

As Rey burst out into the sunlight she saw the relief that flooded a waiting Kylo’s face. She smiled and turned towards him. 

The last thing she remembered was his outstretched arms as everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty sure I have already told you guys that I am going away but I really want to stress the fact that I will be trying my hardest to update. Please forgive me if I don't post everyday as I have been... I shall continue writing so don't worry about less content. It might just be that every now and again you get loads at once then nothing for a couple of days :'(


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You shall all hopefully be happy to know that I do have WiFi so everything can continue as normal!! :P

Rey had been gone for 2 days and Kylo was starting to get worried. Something through their connection told him she was safe though and he was grateful because without that he would have surely followed her into the cave hours ago. Entering the cave would risk damaging her connection with the crystal and so it was not something he wanted to do unless it was an emergency. To calm his nerves, Kylo had taken to pacing around the entrance and slashing at the walls with his lightsaber. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait without knowing her fate and wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if something happened to her because he had sent her in before she was ready.

Suddenly a girl broke out the cave into the light and Kylo immediately recognised Rey’s black cloak. She turned to face him and started to towards him. She didn’t get further than a metre or two before she collapsed. 

Kylo ran forwards to catch Rey’s limp body. Her lips were cracked and her throat dry. Carrying her back to the trees he lay her body on the sleeping mat and fetched some water. He took in her peaceful features and noticed a small cut across the skin of her neck. He ran his thumb along it nervously as waited for her to wake.

“Rey?”

“Mmhawamh”, she groaned.

“Sit up slowly, you are dehydrated.”

Kylo gently brought the water to her lips and she drank obediently. He rested her back against the straight trunk of the pine tree and felt her temperature. She didn’t have a fever.

“I was getting worried Rey you took days.”

“Days?!”

“I was considering following you in.”

“Oh.”

She rolled her head to the side and he watched as she concentrated on her breathing. 

“Can I see your crystal?”, he asked out of intrigue. 

“Er yeah.”

He watched as she shuffled around in numerous pockets before producing a woven pouch. She opened it and peered inside before tossing it over. He caught it and reached inside. The crystal was shaped like a droplet. It was rather large and Kylo wondered what her lightsaber would look like when it was done with such a rare find. It was powerful and he felt it thrum in his palm. Rey was watching him intently.

“When I touched it I saw things”, Rey stated.

He looked up sharply. 

“A force vision?”

“I’m not sure… I saw people and places. It all happened so fast. I saw you and your knights.”

“My knights? Rey you must realise that what we do is for a reason. Snoke says-“

“Kylo you weren’t fighting its ok and it wasn’t just you. There was a man and a white and blue droid and a map of sorts and then you stood on the same planet walking towards someone. And children. I was on a beautiful planet and there were children running.”

Thoughts raced through his mind as R2-D2 sprang into his head. Then Luke. If Rey had seen the map then they would be able to find him at last he realised.

“A map?! What did it look like? Was the man Skywalker?”

“I don’t know Kylo. He was concealed in a brown cloak.”

Jedi robes he thought.

“We need to return immediately Rey. I think I know that droid.”

“I need to build my lightsaber Kylo”, her face was one of concern and confusion.

“As soon as we are back on board I promise. I need to see Snoke”

“The cold creature who attacked me? Fine. I refuse to go though.”

“Rey. It is important. Without Skywalker the First Order will have control over the galaxy.”

If Rey had indeed seen R2-D2 concealing the map then it was likely it was still inside the dormant droid like he predicted then finding Skywalker was going to be a lot easier than expected. The man had aged considerably and he was proud of his progress in combat. He knew that Rey’s lightsaber was important but at the same time he couldn’t let such a good opportunity pass. He had been on the hunt for Skywalker for years. 

Gathering his stuff, and then helping a reluctant Rey with hers, the two set off immediately.

****

She had been walking for an hour and her legs hurt. The bruises on her knees and feet were aching and it was hard to match his pace without wincing. Furthermore, she was still thirsty and hadn’t eaten since entering the cave. Her stomach was cramping. She couldn’t tell Kylo though. He no longer cared. She knew he was now on a mission to kill a man she had never met because of something she saw and that made her feel sick. He wasn’t going to care about her welfare again until the man was dead. The empty feeling inside her grew with this thought. They had just began to grow closer and it was all going to ruins because of a cloaked man and a droid. 

It soon began to take all of Rey’s concentration to place one foot in front of the other. More and more so as time progressed. The grass was no longer pleasant and had become extremely irritating as it tangled around her already painful ankles. Kylo was a few metres ahead and she could feel the hatred in him from as far back as she was. 

She tripped and the edges of her vision went black for the second time that day.

****

Kylo heard a thud and turned around to find Rey gone. Marching back through the long grass he sighed in relief as he saw her limp body in the long grass. She had fainted again and it was starting to really annoy him. He shook her back awake.

“Rey we are almost there come on. You can do a bit further.”

“Kylo no.”

“Excuse me-“

“If you weren’t so self-obsessed and actually waiting a second to think about me you would realise that I haven’t eaten in days. I think it is quite clear that my body can't continue. This is the second time because of lack of food. I have been in a cave Kylo, in a vision. I am thirsty and my stomach hurts. I need a break.”

“Rey what you have seen is all I need. If I show Snoke your vision then we may get closer to finding Skywalker.”

“Please Kylo. Listen to me. I can’t. I need to rest.”

He sat down on the floor beside her and festered in his anger. All his plans. Everything. Skywalker would remain free to help the resistance all because she was hungry and couldn’t keep her eyes open. He got out some rations and threw them at her. He wanted his mask to hide his emotions behind but he had left it on the Finalizer in case they came across the locals and wanted to remain unknown.

“Kylo?”

“What.”

“I’m sorry. I know this means a lot to you but you would have been fine before the vision. I doubt the droid will move in a couple of hours. They don’t know what I have seen do they?”

“Whatever.”

“Kylo.”

He looked back over at her in annoyance but everything dissipated at the sight of her facial expression. He could see the tears welling in her eyes and the darkening bruises up her legs and arms. The large cut that stretched across the side of her neck had gone red and for the first time he felt like he realised what she had gone through. 

****

Rey watched as his eyes softened and his jaw slackened. She hated making him angry but he was being irrational. It pained her inside hat he could care so much about the opinion of a cold, murderous creature but so little about hers.

She shuffled over to sit beside him.

“I really am sorry Kylo.”

“It’s ok. You couldn’t help it. I’m sorry”, I have been looking for the man in your vision for years Rey. That’s the first lead we have had in that time. I just got carried away.”

He leant down and kissed her gently for reassurance. It worked and she forgave him instantly. Returning the kiss, she wondered how a murderer had learnt to kiss so well. It annoyed her slightly at the concept of her not being the first but she was ultimately thankful. His skilled tongue was soothing and she felt herself leaning into him even more. She tangled her hands in his silk black hair and he steadily undid hers from her signature buns. They continued long after sunset and fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't post yesterday I am really sorry. I sort of reached a point where I wasn't happy with the previous chapters and didn't know how to continue etc. Thankfully I have had a new idea though and I will post another chapter this evening... Enjoy!!

The pair woke up to the sound of strange bird calls and the bright sun shining down on them. Once again Rey was wrapped in Kylo’s arms and had to ask him to release her. She stood up and looked down on him. Their bodies had left a mark on the grass in the shape of their sleeping forms and his hair was spread across his face.   
He groaned and Rey helped lift him up off the floor. The wind had picked up overnight and although the sun had risen a while ago there was still a chill in the air. She drew her cloak tight around her and picked up her pack. 

It was only an hour or two in till the ship came into view: looming dark and foreboding against the otherwise bright horizon. They stepped on board and the happiness that had developed between her and Kylo that morning immediately dissipated into a more sombre atmosphere as Rey remembered the mission that would surely come with the new information. She hated the concept of being alone on board the Finalizer but understood the importance of his mission and did not want to stand in his way. She was resigned to silence.

As they approached, entered and then locked the ship, Rey and Kylo stood in the cockpit side by side and committed the last they would see of Lothal’s grasslands for a while to memory.   
“Nothing will change back on board”, Kylo whispered in her ear as if sensing her discomfort, “I will leave for a while with the new information whilst you build your lightsaber. You will be in a trance. You won’t even realise I have gone. Ok?”

“Ok”, she reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

It was moments like this that she had come to cherish. Although he was undeniably a monster in battle, a torturer and a murderer, when they were alone Rey felt that he was actually human, compassionate almost.  
****  
As the ship docked to the Finalizer, Kylo put on his helmet seconds before being greeted by a pair of stormtroopers. 

“Kylo Ren. Supreme Leader Snoke requests your presence in his chamber in 10 minutes”, the one on the left’s mechanical voice stated. 

“You are dismissed”, his own deeper voice responded.

Kylo turned to Rey. 

“Supreme Leader has already summoned me. Go to my chambers and wait for me there.”

She nodded and strode out the hangar.

Turning and walking in the opposite direction to Rey, Kylo attempted to think of a reason to justify his late arrival. He had transmitted a message to Snoke as soon as Rey had told him the information, informing him that they would dock that night. He would not be pleased.

The corridor to Snoke’s chambers felt darker and more sinister than usual. After bathing in Rey’s light for days, the cold, hostile darkness that emanated from Snoke was stifling. His head began to throb and he could feel the two sides of the force within him battling for dominance under the pressure.

As he opened the door, Snoke’s hologram was already gleaming down on him, ghostly and twisted. Hux was stood before him.

“Kylo Ren”, boomed his raspy voice, “You are late.”

“I am afraid we were delayed on the planet’s surface. Forgive me Supreme Leader.”

“What of the girl’s vision?”

“It is as I presumed. She saw Skywalker putting the map inside the droid R2-D2.”

“Good. Hux. How soon can you prepare a small force to distract the resistance base as Kylo Ren retrieves the map with his apprentice?”

“The girl cannot go. She is not-“

“2 days Supreme Leader. I shall not let you down”, interrupted Hux’s whiny voice.

“You are dismissed general.”

Hux bowed stiffly then strode out. Kylo caught his eye and the pair briefly stared at each other in hatred. 

“The girl shall go”, said Snoke, breaking his line of thought. “She is already proving herself a valuable ally. She needs to see the frontline of this war.”

“Her lightsaber is not yet complete master. Neither is her training.”

“She needs experience.”

“She needs to be able to fight.”

“Fine take three of your knights. The girl will need an active role in the future though.

“Yes master.”

Kylo turned and left: his cloak billowing in the cold air behind. He was surprised that Snoke had listened to him. Rey was making him bolder he could tell. Arguing with Snoke was a dangerous risk and one he wouldn’t usually take.

****

Rey had just finished dressing after her shower when Kylo returned. Releasing his helmet, she noticed that his eyes were concerned and his face flustered. The meeting had obviously not gone well.

“Rey”, he said as soon as his helmet made contact with the table. “Supreme Leader wants me to leave in 2 days. You shall have to finish your lightsaber on your own. Before I go I shall lockdown a training room for you.”

“Ok”, she said. Although the doubt was already screaming inside her head. No. You survived Jakku. You survived slavery she thought. You even found a tiny crystal in a cave with just the force. You can last a week alone and build the lightsaber. Grabbing some food, Rey ate it as quickly as possible. Within minutes, she had soon retrieved the crystal and they made their way down to the training room. 

On opening the door, Kylo gestured to the centre of the room whilst he pulled across a large mat of some kind. She sat down opposite him with her legs crossed as he emptied a bag of various materials between them. She added her crystal to the pile then looked up at Kylo. His long face was deep in thought.

“Close your eyes”, Kylo demanded and she obliged. “Feel the force humming throughout the materials. Find the piece that feels the strongest and begin. Only you feel what your lightsaber needs Rey.”

Rey could feel the force inside every piece on the mat before her. She could feel the bond between her and Kylo that was growing stronger day by day. She slotted together two pieces and willed them to remain fixed. It was going to be a tiring process she thought. But relatively easy. It would be fine.

****

Kylo felt the force intensify around her. Their force bond opened more than usual in the excess of force energy swirling around her. He could feel her raw determination and fiery passion to do what was right. It was overwhelming. Stepping backwards, watched as two pieces began to float in front of her and join. Each side of the parts slowly melding together. She would be fine he promised himself. He turned and left the room. 

Two days later, Rey still in her trance, Kylo Ren left for his mission. She will be fine, he repeated as a mantra in his head. She will be fine.


	18. Chapter 18

After 3 days of hyperspace travel, the journey through D’Qar’s atmosphere was surprisingly smooth considering the amount of clouds that surrounded the ship. Kylo sat next to the pilot and drummed his fingers on the wall. He loved flying but he was not trusted. It annoyed him considering he knew himself to be an amazing pilot. Top of his class at his uncles academy and as agile as any professional. Annoyance turned to anger.

Before long Kylo and his three best knights had landed in a clearing a few hours from the main base as to avoid suspicion. Seconds later the group of black knights began their trek to the resistance base. It would be approximately 3 hours before the TIE attack began. Kylo paused and went into a trance. Cloaking his force powers carefully, they approached the base with relative ease and waited.

Above him, the drone of TIE fighters grew louder and the yells of resistance pilots entering their X-wings even more so as they reached the ship hangars. A storm was brewing in the air and the pressure was stifling. The grey of the clouds and the grey of the ships broken up by fiery explosions and the dashes of colour that caused them. As more and more resistance ships joined the fight, the dashes increased in frequency and the wails of desperate ships grew ear-piercing. The First Order’s TIE fighters were heavily outnumbered but that was to be expected. Their backups would never arrive. They were sent to die. They were merely a distraction anyway. 

Uncloaking his force to announce his presence, Kylo ignited his lightsaber and filled with pleasure at the sound of screams echoing in the cold air around him. Slicing through a pilot half in their ship, he reached out with the force to locate the droid. He found it.

His knights worked as a unit, in a diamond with Kylo at the front, which progressively sliced through the resistance soldiers man by man. Despite the urge to stop and breathe in the smell of seared flesh, Kylo beckoned his knights to move faster. They were on a recovery mission. They needed the droid. 

Once inside the building, Kylo quickly located R2-D2. Covered by a thick cloth, his grandfather’s droid was quite clearly in some form of low power mode. Its distinctive blue and white buttons were faded and he had been clearly neglected for a long time. He levitated it with the force and they turned to leave. 

Feeling a disturbance, Kylo turned to see his mother glaring back at him behind Obi Wan’s old blue blade. He saw his eyes in hers as he watched her take up a defensive stance: feet parted and side on.

“Organa.”

“Ben”

Kylo ignored the reference to his former life through gritted teeth.

“I see you are still Snoke’s puppet.”

“I see you are still as naïve as before.”

“I fight for what is right.”

Kylo leaped forward to engage their blades. Red on blue.

“So. Do. I.”

Twirling her lightsaber, Leia gracefully dodged his attack. He slashed forwards once, twice, three times more with as much power as he could muster knowing that his slashes would ultimately be too strong for her slight form to resist. On the fourth they became locked. 

His eyes met hers and he filled with anger at her expression of pity. Her signature buns gleaming red in his lightsabers unstable blade. He overpowered her easily. She flew back and into a wall. Her head rolled to the side as she fell unconscious. Standing over her body he waited, poised with his blade at her throat. The red hot heat of his blade burning her soft neck as it flickered closer and closer.

He willed himself to do it. To kill her. He had killed thousands. Men, woman and children. He had slaughtered younglings in their beds as others screamed knowing that they were next. So why couldn’t he kill the woman who had neglected him? The woman who still insisted on calling him the name that reminded him of his weaknesses and flooded his emotions. Hatred at her and what she had done to him. Then he thought of Rey who had always wished for a family and never got one. At what she would think of him stood here about to slit his mother’s throat after already murdering his father when she had never got the chance to meet hers.

Kylo deactivated his blade. He hated himself more than ever but knew he couldn’t do it. 

He turned to leave with his knights following close behind and the droid suspended in mid-air. 

“Get the ship”, his mechanical voice called to his knights. “I have not finished yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh I know I wonder what he needs to do... And how Rey's lightsaber is going...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my stated archive warnings apply: you have been warned my friends.

Rey awoke from her trance after what she guessed was 4 or 5 days. Miraculously, she did not feel hungry or dehydrated like after her vision. It was as if she had disappeared in the force and then reappeared a few days later.

Looking down, Rey stared at her new lightsaber for the first time. It was beautiful. An intricately carved midsection depicted twirling branches leading to the twin blades either side. On activating it, two golden beams illuminated her hands. It was the same length and weight of her staff from Jakku and she felt a pang of sadness in leaving it behind. It also reminded her of the lightsaber from Kylo’s holochron. The one about force bonds and the two people in the corner. Bastilla she thought. Like Bastilla’s lightsaber. Giving it a twirl, she smiled at how natural it felt. After spending a couple of minutes marvelling at it, she deactivated it and fastened it to her belt alongside the green one. The midsection was significantly longer and bounced slightly against her thigh as she walked.

On exiting the training room, Rey made her way back up to Kylo’s quarters. The journey she had once viewed as alien now feeling fairly familiar. She walked with a sense of pride at her achievement and felt powerful as the white stormtroopers pressed themselves into the cold metal walls of the ship to allow her to pass. She was invincible.

Rey approached Kylo’s chambers and unlocked the door. Steeping inside she shrugged off her cloak and laid it across the top of her chair. The room was dark so she reached out with the force to turn on the lights. They came on immediately and she turned to get something to eat.

Lurking in the kitchen was none other than Hux. Smug as ever he leant on the worktop before sauntering over to Rey.

“Why are you here Hux?”, she spat with confidence. Her new lightsaber cold against her hip.

“Feeling brave are we scavenger? Ren isn’t here to save you this time.” He closer and closer with each word.

“I can defend myself Hux.”

“If you are sure…”

Suddenly a pair of firm hands belonging to a stormtrooper grabbed Rey from behind. In shock her hand flew to her lightsaber and attempted to wrestle it from beneath the white hands grip. Kicking furiously, she slammed her head into another’s chest who let go with a loud grunt. Snarling, she was pushed to the floor roughly. Her small frame no match for the numerous white suits working together to pin her down. She briefly got one arm free and brutally elbowed a man in the face. She heard his nose crack inside the helmet as he was flung backwards: only to be replaced by an even more violent attacker. She force pushed another only to feel the onslaught continue. She was losing. After several minutes she lay face up and disarmed on the floor. She felt the cold metal of force restraints dig into her slender wrists. She rolled her head to the side to stare daggers at Hux’s smug expression.

“Alas, the scavenger with the force can’t even overcome a few Stormtroopers. How disappointing.”

“Fuck off Hux.”

“The slave has a tongue on her”, Hux’s smile grew wider to reveal a set of perfect white teeth. “Cut it out.”

Rey began to scream with renewed vigour. Her body bucked under the restraints. Tears formed in her eyes and stained her cheeks.

“Please”, she begged, “Please.”

“Was that begging I heard?”

“Please, Yes, I beg you not my tongue.”

He let out a sharp laugh that chilled her core. He leant over her and produced a thin knife.

“Let’s see if you can say silent then girl. Think of this as… behavioural training. I told you last time. I don’t appreciate my pet’s having an attitude.”

“I. am. Not. Your Pet”, she hissed.

“Oh Rey”, he bent over even more. “How wrong you are.” He slowly stroked her jawline. “You really are. Ren has gone to his death chasing after a map and you, you have been left all alone for me.” His hand trailed down her collarbone and resided on her breast. He squeezed it roughly. “What a shame he isn’t here to watch me defile his prize.”

Rey whimpered in pain and screwed her eyes shut.

“Such beauty wasted on such a horrid girl”

She felt his warm sickly breath coat her forehead. The menacing edge of his knife faintly brushing against her exposed throat.

“You see, Ren and I have never been… friends.” The knife trailed further and further down her body. “But how do you get at a monster? Death meant nothing to him. Pain even less. No family. No friends.”

The knife bite into the flesh just below her breast, cutting through her black tunic and revealing the skin underneath.

“But then, then the invincible Kylo Ren got a bit… attached… didn’t he to his precious apprentice. Trust me. I saw the way he looked at you that night you injured me. The weakness that comes from adoration. You, my dear, are the perfect solution to all my problems. Who would have thought? A vile slave like you from Jakku of all places. Orphaned and unwanted.”

The knife dug deeper and deeper in an arc across her flesh.

“I realised that all I had to do was scar his beloved scavenger. After all, nobody can love used property.”

Tears were running rivers across her face now. Clamping her mouth shut and trying to bear the sting of cold metal. She knew the truth. She knew the fate of the whores on Jakku that were abused. That their lives could end because of an unflattering scar. No wanted their services so they starved. Poor, penniless and alone. Her sobs became hysterical.

Hux slashed at the remaining fabric covering her body, catching her skin numerous times: leaving her exposed and shivering.

“Such a waste”, Hux murmured, “Such a waste.”

Grabbing her hair he yelled at the Stormtroopers to lift her up to her knees before him. She let out a scream as she was thrown forwards which got her a loud slap across her face.

Hux undid his trousers. Her eyes widened in horror as she realised what was about to come.

“Suck for your life whore. Bite it and I swear it will be the last thing you do.”

Rey’s lips trembled as she cautiously leant forward and took his hard dick into her mouth. She bobbed her head forwards and backwards, trying to hold it as loosely as possible.

“Harder scavenger.”

He grabbed a fistful of hair and shoved himself to the back of her throat to receive a rewarding gag from her. She screamed around him and he smirked in pleasure. He repeated the motion again and again. Tears burnt in her eyes as she mentally began to shut down to block out the pain. Trying to ignore his cock pounding into her throat and the bile threatening to rise further up.

It was not long in till Hux came deep in her throat. With a long groan he emptied, before kneeling himself before her and holding her mouth closed.

The thick fluid coated the inside of Rey’s mouth. She spluttered and choked on his salty seed as his hands dug into the underside of her jaw in order to keep it closed. She gagged and felt it drip out of her nose. She swallowed as fast as possible but with little success. She began to panic. She felt the warm fluid drip on to the outside of her lips where it was already bubbling out her mouth. Her eyes widened as tears mingled with the salty mix. He released her jaw.

“Now you really are mine”, he spat. The residue landing across her forehead.

He leant forwards and rubbed the pad of his thumb across the tattoo on her exposed shoulder. “No matter how hard you try you will always know that my seed rests inside you. As part of you.” He reached up to cup her breast again and pinched her nipple. “I killed Ren and now you are mine.”

At that Rey’s shut eyes snapped open. Kylo? Dead? He was too powerful to be overcome by a man like Hux. Surely? Panic built up fresh inside her. Desperation clawing at her mind.

Suddenly, Rey felt the power returning to her.

_‘ **Ssh Rey I’m on my way you will be ok I promise’**_

She heard Kylo’s voice echoing in her head.

‘ ** _Kylo?_** ’

_‘ **Ssh I’m coming’**_

“Kylo?” Rey screamed out loud this time and pulled sharply on the restraints.

Hux spun in shock and watched her battle with the force resistant restraints.

“Kylo”, she screamed again and watched the horror spread over Hux’s face as the cuffs merely shattered in her wake. The bodies of the Stormtroopers that had been holding her fell to the ground with snapped necks. Blood dripping down her naked chest as she stood up and rubbed her raw wrists.

She summoned her lightsaber and stepped towards the ginger. Rage boiled inside her and the walls began to shake under the strain. Golden light filled the room and she felt her body focus with the double bladed lightsaber rested perfectly in her hands.

“YOU”, she shouted. Striding towards a cowering Hux who had taken to hiding behind the kitchen units.

“Coward. Come out and face me Hux. Or are you too scared know you don’t have others to do your dirty work?”, her voice was edged with malice.

She leapt onto the countertop. His face was red and he was no longer the perfect image of control that she was used to. She paused and felt her own anger rolling off her.

Lifting his hands above his head, a wet patch formed between his legs over his hastily fastened pants.

“Snoke needs me. You will regret this.”

“I do not serve Snoke.” Her voice was controlled now, her words poisoned. “And I shall take great pleasure in it.”

With that Rey sliced his head clean of his shoulders and fell to the floor herself. Her body shaking as the tears began to carve pathways across her face once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arghh I know that was an evil chapter I'm sorry. I don't like Rey hurt either. Forgive me please :0


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arghh sorry it is late guys... forgive me!

Turning from his knights, Kylo strode back into the midst of the chaos. He felt his blood pumping in his veins, the need to kill engulfing all other thoughts. He may have saved his mother but he wanted her to suffer. Just because he couldn’t kill her didn’t mean he couldn’t make her feel his pain. Slashing in blind rage, Kylo made short work of an injured man stumbling out a smoking aircraft. The burnt body crumpling to the floor beneath his feet. His head was pounding, anger clouding his thoughts. Knowing he didn’t have long, Kylo quickly retraced his steps. His black boots echoing on the concrete floors of the base, the dimly lit corridors shrouding his already dark form in shadow.

It was not long until he reached his mother’s body. Limp against the wall, he slung her over his left shoulder. Her small frame even lighter than Rey’s. Steady breathing warmed his neck and for a second he was frozen by nostalgia. Peace is a lie he reminded himself, repeating the mantra again and again. There is only passion. With great effort he turned and left the room. Each step making his decision more and more definite. The storm in the sky raged on and increased his sense of urgency. His knights would be waiting. The remaining TIE fighters would not last much longer and their distraction would be needed in order to escape with the droid.

It was the second he exited the main hangar that he felt the disturbance. Hand flying out to his side, he froze a blue blaster bolt inches from his palm. Stepping out the way, a familiar voice yelled out to his left.

“YOU”, the voice screamed.

Kylo turned. Running frantically towards him was none other than FN-2187. A quickly bruising and twisted nose drawing the attention from frantic eyes.

“TRAITOR”, Kylo’s mechanical voice yelled. The anger boiling inside him at the prospect of revenge barely concealed by his helmet’s modulator. He slowed as another blaster fired desperately at him from the traitor’s trembling hand. With a slight swing he deflected it easily. He wanted the man dead. Kneeling cautiously, Kylo laid out the general’s body as quickly as possible before standing and approaching the traitor: twirling his lightsaber in a demonstration of power as he neared. Force pulling a low-flying X-wing out the sky, Kylo felt the lifeform’s presence fade as its dying screams competed with the sounds of protesting engines. He took satisfaction from the traitor’s expression of pure horror: his eyes wide and his pink mouth gasp.

“Think you can beat me?”, Kylo taunted. 

“I did last time”, FN-2187 spoke, defiant in voice but let down by his clear physical concern for the dead man. Kylo reached out with the force and skimmed his memories. He was overwhelming scared at the possibility of losing a friend.

“So you made friends with a pilot did you?”, Kylo probed. FN-2187’s expression was full of terror as he glanced at the number and visibly sighed at the realisation that his friend wasn’t the victim. Kylo smirked inside his helmet as the ex-stormtrooper’s expression darkened once more.

“Are they in this one then?” Kylo ripped another X-wing from the sky and sent it spinning into a nearby tree. A group of small creatures began to squawk in panic. The pair watched as their small wings were engulfed by flames.

“Or perhaps this one?” Finn began to shake in anger. A tear rolled down his cheek and then off his jawline. Kylo sent a fourth plane flying towards another. The man looked on, helpless, half-heartedly shooting at the knight. Each shot being effortlessly avoided. To Kylo’s surprise, the second plane narrowly avoided a collision and allowed it to crash into a nearby building, bursting into white hot flames. “Now he’s a talented pilot isn’t he? I wonder if that’s your friend.”

FN-2187 took another step towards him. Kylo snapped his head sideways, breaking his concentration on the X-wing. He brought his lightsaber between them. “I wouldn’t advise that traitor.” The ship swooped across the sky, shooting down TIE fighter after TIE fighter. It somersaulted and darted between the various dashes of colour. The streamline build effortlessly bombarding the defensive TIE formation. Reaching out, Kylo stopped the X-wing and held it in mid-air as it dived. His hand shook slightly. The control he exerted was almost overwhelming due to the momentum of the ship and for a second he doubted his ability. Blaster shots built up around it in the strain of the force. Mentally he began to draw in the pain of those around him. Force meditation in battle he realised. Snoke had been right.

“Master” Kylo drew his focus from the X-wing and turned to face his second knight who was emerging with a poised vibroblade. At the reminder of his primary mission the anger began to fade. In his relief, the ship plummeted and crumpled on impact before them. A fountain of blood coating the inside of the cockpit. The scarlet liquid coating the glass.

“Magni”, he helmet spoke.

“Sjofn Ren is becoming concerned regarding our return”, the knight’s voice was slightly higher than Kylo’s own: his helmet more elegant and thoughtful despite its occupant being an efficient killer, “It is unlikely we have much time”.

Kylo continued to circle a devastated FN-2187. His face was stained by tears and his nostrils flaring in anger. In a haze of hatred, he began to run straight at the knights. Kylo’s lightsaber’s red blade crackled. Magni came in behind Kylo and brought his vibroblade up into an aggressive stance. They barely waited a second longer before engaging with FN-2187. The man’s blaster useless against the burning blade. Kylo reached down and pinned the traitor to the floor. Dragging his blade across the concrete, he paused above his jaw.

“I have some things to… settle.” Kylo slowly pressed the tip of his lightsaber into the side of the man’s face, carving a line from jaw to forehead: searing his nose and right eyelid, marring the previously smooth skin. He then rotated the blade in his palm. A vent skimming across his chest as it passed. FN-2187 fell unconscious from the pain. Kylo smirked and prepared for more.

It was then that Kylo Ren’s body froze. Deactivating his legendary blade, he fell to the floor in agony. Invisible chains tore at his wrists and pure, indescribable pain overwhelmed him. His knee scraped across the ground and caught on a shard of destroyed ship. It sliced through his pale skin and he let out a yell. Screams echoed in his head as he felt blood dripping down his front aswell. Something thick coated the inside of his mouth. He reached inside only to find it normal. In panic he started scratching at his tunic. Trying to remove the disgusting feeling creeping over his skin. He began to scream louder, in synchrony with those tearing his mind apart. He was back in his quarters. Hux was there. Anger rolled from him, he couldn’t move. He was choking. Something was clamping his mouth shut now. Hux. He was dying. His vision began to blur. He began to slip into a force induced trance. He watched as the two sides of the force continued to battle inside him. That the force bond was wide open and larger than ever before. Rey. He realised. 

‘ _ **Rey?**_ ’

Sheer panic took hold of him as someone leant down to lift him off the floor. He watched as Hux brandished a knife before her. He could feel her pain. Desperate, he felt himself reaching out in effort to help her.

**_Ssh Rey I am on my way_ _you will be ok I promise’_ **

‘ ** _Kylo?_** ’

Her voice was desperate and he felt his heart break at the sound of her voice. She was alive. She was still alive he repeated in his head. _**‘**_

_**Ssh** **I’m coming’**_

Kylo steadily became more aware of his surroundings. The tree’s refocused and the sound of the battle overhead became more refined. He became aware of the two knights supporting him. He stopped and released himself from their grip. Sjofn Ren was slightly in front holding the infamous general. His head continued to throb.

One thing was clear though: Rey was in danger and he needed to get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to name Kylo's knights... I went with Norse Gods in the end.  
> Magni- Norse God of strength  
> Sjofn- Goddess of human passion  
> Sorry if you don't like them feel free to substitute in your own!


	21. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delay again... I will get better I promise.. sorry

The moment Kylo stepped onto the Finalizer he headed for his quarters. His footsteps echoed on the metal floor with a sense of definite urgency. He hadn’t slept in days and he was restless. Their bond had gone silent and it was deafening. His knights escorted the general and the droid to holding bays.

As he approached their chamber’s Kylo noticed the door was still open. The kitchen lights were on but the rest of the room remained in darkness. A trail of blood led round the edge of the island. A smear along the corner. He heard his heart pounding. He prepared himself for the worst and released his helmet, placing it on the sideboard. Stepping around the crimson pools, two bodies came into view. The man Kylo had once called a comrade lay bloated along the cabinets on the right. He had died days ago. Ginger hair matted with brownish scabs of dried blood on a head two foot away from the rest of the body. Anger welled up inside him as he kicked the head. It rolled across the room and hit the large glass window. His eyes then moved to the other body and his heart stopped momentarily. 

Rey lay on her side clutching the hilt of a lightsaber he had never seen before. Her tunic lay in shreds, leaving her top half exposed. A long arc severed her midsection and stained her skin with blood. He carefully stepped towards her, one of her legs was at an awkward angle beneath her. Grabbing her wrist and allowing the lightsaber to tumble from her grasp, he felt around for a pulse. Panic built up inside him when his desperate attempts were met with weighted nothingness. Yanking off his gloves, he continued feeling the underside of her arm. His finger’s frantic and hopeful: yet she was cold.   
Kylo fell back against the cupboard and allowed his head to smack into the countertop. Pain rang out through his skull but he didn’t care. He pulled her limp body onto his lap and cradled her slight frame. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Her face was sticky from a white substance coating her nose and lips. His tears mingled with it. He rested her head in the crook of his neck.

“Oh Rey. What have I done?”, he whispered to the body. Rocking it back and forth in his lap. “What have I done?”

At that point, Kylo closed his eyes. Emptiness echoed from the bond and tore him apart. His insides shredded at the sight of her.

Kylo reached for his lightsaber.

Staring at the hilt in his hands, Kylo looked closer than usual at its unusual design. It was symbolic of his power, his strength. He was not strong anymore. Reaching around Rey’s shoulders, he held it with both hands to stop himself trembling. He steadily rotated it to face him. The gap for the blade pressed against his abdomen. He was broken. His finger rested over the ignite switch. He wanted to suffer for the pain he caused her.

“Oh Rey.”

The lightsaber ignited and he screamed as it burnt through him. He forgot about Skywalker, the map and the droid. He forgot about his parents, his hatred and Snoke. His entire being focused entirely on the girl in his arms. A girl whom he had left to fend for herself whilst he chased after an insignificant map. A girl whom he had never fully appreciated until she was gone. A girl who fought for what was right and not what she was told to. He sobbed. Tears ran rivers from between his long eyelashes. He turned his lightsaber off and moved it higher up. The cold metal pressing against the ribcage over his heart. 

“What have I done?” The pain barely registering in his mind.

He stroked her neck with a long delicate finger. Her collarbones, her jawline. Taking in her beauty from beneath the mess. She was still beautiful in death he decided. He wanted her to be the last thing he saw as a mortal man. The finger of his right hand shifted from cupping her face back to the ignite button. His left continued to stroke her jaw.

Suddenly, he stopped. Kylo repeated the motion again. Concentrating hard, he followed he soft skin of her sternum up to that of her upper neck.

There.

Jolting upright, Kylo threw his lightsaber away from him carried her limp body over to the chair, oblivious to the agony across his burnt midsection. He held his palm against her neck again for reassurance. 

There. 

It was faint but undeniable. She had a pulse.

Kylo reached inside her mind and watched the force inside her fight to remain. She was weak: the force inside her was fading quickly. She wouldn’t last much longer. Renewed hope filled his mind. He audibly sighed and clutched her impossibly tighter. He needed to get her to the medbay.

Lifting her back up into his arms, Kylo walked as quickly as possible across the stained carpet and out into the corridor, trying not to hurt her any more. Lying his cloak over her exposed front. Stormtroopers watched in shock as their master, the infamous Kylo Ren, strode through the ship with a tear stained face and a mutilated girl in his arms. A gaping hole in his abdomen that he didn’t seem to notice. The smell of burnt flesh filling their nostrils. He didn’t care what they thought. 

The medbay was still a few minutes away and his heart beat erratically as he realised she might not make it. She looked ghastly pale against his black robes as if she was already dead and at one with the force.

The medbay drew closer.

Entering a private wing, Kylo remained tense even after the medic droid put her scarred body into a bacta tank. She was nearly dead and he was helpless. He snapped at the nurse’s preparing her treatment. He needed her to live. He couldn’t let her die. 

Kylo fell to his knees shaking beside her tank. 

Someone screamed to his right. His vision hazed and he couldn’t make out faces. He looked down and remembered his wound. His head felt dizzy.

The nurses watched as his head crashed into the side of the tank.


	22. Chapter 22

Rey woke groggily and made an attempt to sit up in the strange white room she was in. Her stomach cramped and her abdomen felt tight, a woman in white rushed over.

“Lie back down Miss. The bacta patch on your ribcage hasn’t had time to properly work.”

“Where am I?”

She gradually became more aware of her surroundings. Three large cylinders covered the far end of the room. Unlike the rest of the ship, everything had a pale green hue. The bed she was on was metal, covered in white sheets and white pillows. Various tubes entered and left her arm.

“W-what’s happening?”

She became more and more flustered as the nurse restrained her after an attempt to rip the tubes from within her.

“You are in the medbay. You had an accident.”

“An accident what acci-”, Rey froze. Slowly lying back down on the bed, memories of Hux flooded her senses. Her lightsaber. The knife. The Stormtroopers. The sight of his cock.. She barely turned fast enough to avoid covering her front with vomit. The remnants remaining on her chin. Seconds later, another nurse appeared with a cloth and cleaned her face. She fell silent among the crisp sheets. Her eyes screwed shut. She felt something metal pierce the crook of her elbow. It wasn’t long before she drifted back off into a dreamless sleep.

The next time Rey woke, the hunger in her stomach had subsided. Attempting once again to slowly sit up, she succeeded with the nurses blissfully unaware. She leant against the wall. Then she noticed the bed beside her.

The room was not large and so the beds were fairly tightly packed. She did not have to look twice to recognise Kylo’s sleeping form. His eyes were shut and his black hair resting gently across his brow. Somehow she could tell he was troubled. Her eyes wandered down his body and she stifled a gasp of horror as she looked at his chest. Bare and partly covered by the sheets was undeniably a fresh scar. His flesh was tight and raw. A tear formed in her eye. He was injured.

Leaning over as far as the tubes would allow her, Rey nudged his shoulder.

‘ _ **Kylo?’**_ she whispered across the bond, trying to recreate the silent communication she felt in their quarters, focusing so hard in trying to communicate the words that her head began to throb. Gritting her teeth subconsciously in determination. She looked around to make sure none of the nurses were aware of her actions. They remained oblivious. _**‘Kylo?’**_

‘Rey?’, he spoke aloud in panic. Snapping her head sideways she was amazed to see that nobody was paying attention to them. His eyes had opened immediately in shock but softened as they registered her earnest features, he turned over in his bed to face her. He reached out and brushed his fingers against hers. Relief flooded her as she realised she had done had succeeded in directly talking to him through the force. It flowed between them stronger than ever before, it felt strong and hopeful, like that now they were united everything would be ok. She could tell that he was relieved she was ok. She felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes and there were clearly some in his too.

 _ **‘What happened to your chest?’**_ Rey sent back over the bond in a hushed whisper, still amazed that they could actually communicate in their heads.

 ** _‘I-I thought you were d-dead Rey’_** , he said her mind. She realised that he was starting to understand the need for their interactions to remain hidden.

_**‘W-what? W-hat have you done Kylo?’** _

Panic rose in her chest and threatened to choke her. Unwanted thoughts flooded. Her voice rose slightly and betrayed her concern. He began to open the bond up between them. She felt him hesitate and the images waver slightly, his drip tightening on her arm as if she was about to leave. ‘It’s ok’ she soothed. Dragging her hand along his forearm. She watched the image refocus. She watched as he showed her what he felt on D’Qar, the sight of her dead beside Hux, him cradling her as he stabbed himself. She heard her own voice echoing in his head, her screams and the sight of the force draining out of her. The sleepless nights spent waiting on the return ship and his horror at seeing her body. Her face drained of the little colour it had in realisation of what he did.

 _ **‘K-kylo?’**_ , her voice sounded fragile as if she was about to burst into tears. _**‘Promise me now that you won’t ever do that again’,**_ her voice got significantly more shrill in her mind.

 ** _‘I’m not sure I could live without you Rey’_ ** he whispered in response: so quietly that it was barely audible over the low protests of his metal bed.

**_N-no promise me. You haven’t known me that long, promise me you won’t do it again.’_ **

She sat up and faced him with wide eyes. He was already sat up on his own and leaning towards her.

_**‘I can’t Rey. You know I can’t’** _

_**‘N-no. Yes you can. You have to promise me K-kylo, promise me’** _

_**‘Ssh I’ll try. I promise I’ll try.’** _

Kylo twisted his midsection in effort to get out his bed and hissed quietly. She flinched on feeling his pain and wondered how he reacted so little. He paused, stood and then stepped across the small gap between their beds before lifting her up and into his arms. The bed protested loudly as he kneeled on the mattress for support momentarily, a fat nurse spun round to face them.

_**‘You aren’t well put me down and go to sleep.’** _

_**‘Ssh. I want to get out of here now. ’**_ , his voice had suddenly gone low and husky and it sent shivers of excitement up and down her spine.

 _ **‘No I’m serious Kylo’,**_ she shot him her best scornful stare. It was met by bemusement in his dark eyes.

 _ **‘So am I’**_. He began to stride across to the door, watching the nurse intently: daring her to mutter so much of a word to anyone else on board. The woman briskly waddled off to stare at a piece of paperwork. Rey rested her head against his shoulder and ghosted her fingers across the fabric covering his wound. He looked down on into her large eyes, and she looked up into his.

Her heart skipped a beat.

His eyes were filled with desire.

****

Kylo watched as Rey leant into his large frame holding her and repressed the urge to do something he might regret. Pin her against a bed in an empty dorm and hear her moan and whine beneath him. He cock twitched inside his pants at the notion. She was beautiful, beautiful in every way. He had known her just a month and he was ready to die for her, a girl who he realised had changed his life in such short time. He craved her touch and approval. He wanted her. Her entirety. He wanted it all. The electricity in their touch was driving him wild. Her loneliness forcing him to abandon everything in order to protect her. The anger and hopelessness he felt when he saw her in pain. He knew he wouldn’t be able to wait much longer. His dick throbbed harder than ever beneath his robes. Her light was the perfect match to his dark.  
When the time came he knew that their force would be pure.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut has arrived at last ;) Lets just hope it was worth the wait...

Kylo’s pace quickened as he neared their quarters. Rey’s breath was hot on his neck and had started to get faster. Her felt her heart beat erratically in time with his own across the bond. He wanted her to feel his relief that she was alive. He wanted to show her just how alive she made him feel.

The door to his quarters had been closed and the room cleaned. He barely paused before carrying her to the bedroom. He placed her as gently as possible onto the bed crawled on beside her, her head resting softly on the pillows. He made eye contact. He knew his eyes were dark and clouded with desire as he made an effort to calm himself. She is weak he reminded himself. She might want to rest.

“Rey?” he felt himself flush, “If this seems…”

In an instant her lips crashed into his. Opening his mouth in surprise he felt her press forwards into his chest. Her hand rested in his hair and a deep groan came unexpectedly from the back of his throat: primal and low. Oh Rey. He reached behind her and placed his hands across her tiny waist, squeezing her firm ass and leaning down into her. He began to lift up her tunic and paused to pull it up and over her shoulders. Her fading tan was still dark in comparison to his pale skin. He took in her body and made an effort to commit each feature to memory. _So beautiful_. He thought as her eyes raked across her exposed flesh.

As if hearing his thoughts Rey sent a message back at him. ‘ _ **Says you’**_

It was undeniably one of the most cliché things to escape her lips yet her words sparked another bout of frenzied desire inside him. He broke the kiss and pushed her back against the bed panting.

“I am going to show you, Just. How. Beautiful. You. Are.” He said between kisses. He nipped playfully at one pebbled nipple before trailing his way down her now exposed stomach, stroking her fresh scar as he reached it with the pad of his thumb. He looked up into her hazel eyes as he trailed his hand along her panties. Her eyes flashed with desire. He moved his hand inside.

She was already wet and the soft fabric soaked. Her felt the warmth of her core shudder slightly as he circled her entrance with one long digit, watching her throw her head back in ecstasy as he inserted it inside her. His dick twitched. She was going to be tight. Hooking it inside her, he added another. The pad of his thumb having moved on to slowly ghosting the centre of her pleasure. She gasped as he pressed firmly against it and then again as he flicked sharply. Leaning down he decided to replace his hand with his mouth.

His tongue lapped at her centre, alternating between thrusts and circling it with the tip. Her arousal tasted slightly salty and he eagerly bit, sucked and lapped at her for more. She was tense with pleasure and actively trying to stop herself from going over the edge, her toned thighs tight around him. He smirked and blew harshly at her clit. She moaned again. Suddenly, he lifted his head up and left her exposed and wanting more. Her eyes opened in shock at the loss of contact.

****

  
Her entire being seemed to be focused at the apex of her thighs. His dark hair dipping up and down was a sight so good she swore he didn’t even need his magical tongue to make her orgasm. His defined muscles were sculpted like a human god. Hid broad shoulders and arms flexing in time to his movements.

He stopped and her eyes shot open. She was utterly dependent on his touch and he knew it. He smirked again.

Reaching down she swallowed at the sight of him peeling his boxers over his throbbing cock whilst on his knees. He was already rock hard as he leaned forwards once again. Sitting up, she met him half way and captured his swollen lips with hers. He groaned into her as she hesitantly reached out to hold him in her tiny fist. She skimmed her hand along the top and she felt him shiver in pleasure. A drop of fluid already leaking from his member. Her own wet core urged her on. She needed him. Pushing her back down, Rey lay pinned beneath his tall frame. Looking into her eyes for permission, she almost choked in surprise at the thought of her not wanting him inside her. His expression was sincere yet desperate and she couldn’t nod fast enough. He barely paused another second before pushing himself into her. “Kylo”

Rey had had sex before but it had never been like this. Never had she felt so full in her entire life. On Jakku, everything had been an act of survival: doing what had to be done to get herself from one day to the next. This was different. In his eyes she saw a man who actually _needed_ her. A man who put her pleasure before his own.

Rocking his hips back he thrust again deep inside her, again and again. Her hands were long buried in his silk hair as he set a rhythm, her meeting his every thrust without even thinking. It was made to be. The force willed it. His mouth was open and his eyes screwed shut. Small gasps escaped his mouth into hers as he pounded away. She saw the conflict in his face as he tried to restrain himself to avoid hurting her. She clenched around him. She felt the pleasure build inside her once more. She felt herself reach the edge and the moment of calm before the surge of pleasure. It took everything she had not to scream.

Her orgasm hit her hard and she bit down on his collarbone to mute her shouts. Her back arched and her head flung back. As if in perfect synchrony he two let out a muted whine as he collapsed on top of her in a sweaty mess. Stars had flashed before her eyes and left her completely motionless. Kylo rolled off her and onto the sheets by her side. Sweat glistened across his scar littered chest as he lay panting and desperate for breath. She reached out and clutched his hand.

Tiredness began to overwhelm her senses as the pleasure inside her slowly dulled. His leg was over hers and his large frame curled into her side.

They fell asleep entwined in each other’s spent bodies.


	24. Chapter 24

Finn woke with blurred vision the in resistance medbay for the second time in 6 months. Thankfully, after Starkiller, his back had healed extremely quickly considering the fact he had been attacked by a lightsaber, mainly due to the fact the spinal cord itself had not been severed. Rolling over, he felt the skin across his face burn. In shock, he reached up and felt the callous edges. A long scar marred his face and stung under his touch. He flinched and pulled his hand back. He couldn’t remember anything after watching Poe’s ship get pulled from the sky.

Looking to his side he jolted in shock again as the shape of a Latino pilot came into focus.

“P-Poe?”

Beside him lay the unconscious body of the resistance pilot, his hair matted with clots of dark blood and a sprawling scar across his bare left shoulder. One leg was wrapped in a cast and his chest was covered in bacta. A nurse stood above him sterilising a rather rancid gnash across his thigh. Immense relief flooded his senses and he gripped the frame of the bed until his knuckles went a ghostly white. He survived. We both survived.

“Poe?”, Finn knew he couldn’t hear him but continued to whisper his name anyway. In a way it was comforting to feel how it sounded on his lips.

“Commander Finn.”

Finn paused a moment longer on Poe’s features before he slowly began to turn his head to his other side to locate the source of the clipped voice. He was trembling slightly and could barely focus on the man beside him. The man proceeded to talk anyway.

“I regret to inform you that General Organa was taken hostage by the First Order during the last raid along with the inactive droid R2-D2”, Finn’s head was spinning and he could barely believe his ears. _The general ? Surely not?_ He discretely pinched himself under the covers to check he was not in a form of nightmare. Nothing happened. The voice was droning on. Terror began to spread through him once more.

“Under orders laid down by the General herself in case of such an event occurring you have been given the temporary rank of acting general of the resistance on D’Qar as Poe Dameron, who would have been the next in command, is, as you can see, unable to lead at this time. In contrast to his debilitating burns, I have been informed your injuries were mainly… cosmetic. There shall be a brief meeting at 1400 hours in which we can discuss the particulars.” The man abruptly left. His head was spinning. He needed to get out the now claustrophobic room. He turned to a sleeping Poe. If only you could hear me he thought. _What was so wrong with Poe that he couldn’t lead? Surely burns couldn’t affect the way you thought?_

Finn faced the sleeping pilot once more. A bad feeling resided in his gut.

 

Poe woke the next morning in the medbay: hungry and cold. Finn cursed himself for not being there as it happened but in a way the ex-stormtrooper was secretly glad: rumour had it that he had woken screaming. It didn’t stop him rushing down though as soon as possible.

Like the rumours suggested, Finn was devastated to find that Poe wasn’t the same as before. The man everyone had loved, the once jovial pilot who had lifted the spirits of the whole base had been reduced to bouts of unexplained sadness. Part of Poe still thought he was trapped in the burning carcass of his X-wing. Flashbacks wiped the grin off his face as numerous other pilots Finn still didn’t know the names of came and offered condolences: The sheer agony clouding his friend’s senses. It would take a lot of support to get Poe back to his former self.

 

After a long day reviewing various status updates, Finn had to stop himself running towards the medbay to talk to him. Poe had been transferred to a long stay clinic a few days ago now. His bed was on the far wall.

“Hey”, Poe said on his entry with a sad smile.

“Hey”

“Doctor Karakia says that I might be out tomorrow.”

“That’s good. Is the movement in your shoulder improving?” said Finn as cheerfully as he could muster whilst bearing an awful headache.

“Yeah but it will never be the same”, a tear glistened in the corner of Poe’s eyes and Finn felt his heart pang in sympathy.

“You know, you know if you don’t want to sleep alone so soon after…”, Finn trailed off. “You are welcome to share with…”

“Yeah I’d love that Finn. Thank you.”

Finn felt a smile tug at his lips.

“BB8 too if you want… I mean with the new position and all they are a lot bigger than I’m used to”.

“Yeah”, Poe bit his lip and playfully punched his arm. “Thanks pal.”

Poe moved in the following night.

 

The next morning the pair woke on time to BB8’s excited bleeps and to Finn’s joy the meeting with a group of resistance sympathisers from Yavin 4 had been postponed until the following day. He decided to take Poe to watch the other pilots train. The concept of flying had always brought a smile to his face.

Getting dressed in the refresher unit, Finn was up and ready to go in minutes. His new general’s outfit was tight fitting and made him appear much stronger than he really was. Coupled with the scar across his face, he decided that he truly resembled a military officer. That thought caused a toothed grin to spread across his face. BB8 chirped beside him and rolled into the centre of the room. He did a spin of joy and nearly lost balance. One of Poe’s disarming smiles lit up the pilots face as he watched his droid rebalance itself as if embarrassed. Finn took it as proof that the old Poe was in there, he just needed some help coming out.

Above the hangar, the planes twisted and turned in agile swoops among the clouds as the pair looked on. Finn whooped and punched the air in joy as the pilots all pulled back up following a particularly difficult looking drill. During each dive he sat on the edge of the wooden bench and then leapt up in applause afterwards. Boys will be boys he remembered Leia telling him once. A tinge of sadness ran through him at the memory. She was the mother he never knew.

It was only as they were finishing off though that Finn noticed Poe hadn’t joined in. Looking down at his friend. Finn felt his heart skip as a tear made its way silently across his cheek.

“You know Dr Karakia told me last night that my shoulder would never fully recover.” His head remained transfixed on the pilots. “That the burns were too bad and the scar tissue is too tight to allow full movement range.”

Finn’s eyes widened in horror at the revelation. His friends expression was full of supressed pain.

“I-I didn’t realise. Oh my god I’m so sorry Poe.” Finn swore loudly and kicked at a loose stone. “Are you ok?”

No response.

Finn shuffled closer and looked intently at his features. Reaching out, he rubbed his hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

“Poe? I had no idea I promise… I didn’t want to hurt-“

“I grew up at Luke’s academy you know.” Poe’s head turned to face Finn’s own. Their eyes locked. “We were friends once. Ben Solo and I. He was the only one who understood what it was like to have parents with other priorities. It was us against the world.”

A large sob broke the monologue.

 “B-but then, I-I lost my only friend and watched him destroy himself. I watched and didn’t reach out “He left me and I let him. He left me for the voices we all knew lived in his head. Ben Solo went mad. I was alone again. My only friend stolen by a dark creature.”  
Poe’s voice was quiet now and almost at a whisper. His eyes had glassed over as if he was lost in the past, oblivious to the tears streaking his face.

“In a world of force users I was the only one who couldn’t do it all. I never belonged. When I was flying was the only time I ever felt at peace. I could leave it all for the skies they couldn’t reach. B-but now. He even took that off me Finn. What use am I know like this? How can I escape all these emotions building up inside of me?”

Finn reached out and held his shoulders with both hands, kneeling before his friend and looking up into his bloodshot eyes.

“Poe. You were my first ever friend you know. You freed me from the First Order and gave me a new life”, he absentmindedly brushed away tears of his own, “You shall always mean something to me and I swear if you ever need me I am he-“

Then Finn was caught by surprise for the second time in 5 minutes. Interrupting Finn’s own speech, Poe reached down and kissed him. In shock Finn felt himself tense. Poe’s lips were remarkably soft despite everything he had been through as they made contact with his own. It was only brief. Realising Finn hadn’t responded the pilot retreated slightly. Slowly gathering his thoughts though Finn leant back in.

On the finalizer personal contact had been strictly forbidden. Never in his life had Finn felt such a deep connection with another person. Their lips made contact once more. He was hesitant and tried to imitate Poe’s movements.

After a minute the pair broke for air panting. Finn could have sworn he saw a glimmer of the old mischievous Poe in the other man’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm still not 100% sure what I feel about this chapter so I may go back and edit it slightly so it flows better I'm not sure. Hmm. Please let me now if you think anything needs rephrasing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this didn't come yesterday... you can expect a second later to make up for it :D

The immensity of what they had done hit Rey the moment she woke up. With his broad shoulders cocooning her in their warmth she realised that there was no going back. The way he had looked at her had made her heart melt on the spot. She needed him. She had lived alone her whole life and now she was dependent on someone else. It scared her in a way. She leant up to his face to brush a tendril of hair of his forehead. His eyes were closed and his dark lashes contrasted with his pale skin. He was at peace. Reaching beneath the covers she decided to wake him.

Finding his cock with her hand, Rey took great pleasure in watching his face contort in his sleep at the sensation. She took her time to be gentle and ghost her fingers across the tip as to wake him slowly. With a slightly firmer stroke of the underside, his eyes opened in shock.

“Force, Rey”

Freezing his body in place, Rey smirked inwardly as she arranged her features into an innocent expression.

“What’s wrong Kylo?”

“Argh Rey don’t stop, force”, he let a muffled groan escape his large lips. Her smirk was now plastered across her features. She tightened her grip, his dick was now hard in her small fist and throbbing slightly. An idea popped into her mind and a wicked smile flickered across her face. She pushed another hand beneath the sheets.

Concentrating hard, Rey willed a pulse of force into his dick and watched his face carefully. She had never seen such a beautiful expression in her life. His mouth opened into a perfect ‘O’ as the force vibrated through him. She felt his pleasure roll across the bond and excite her own core. His cock pulsed once, twice and then he gasped as she felt him empty into the sheets. “Gods Rey.”

A piercing alarm at the door ruined the moment.

In an instant, Rey was pushing him off her and dashing out of sight to get something to clean him up. He groaned, rolled over, and then began hurriedly dressing himself after wiping his softening member. It was not until his mask concealed his tousled hair that he opened the door. She felt his frustration bleed over to her through the bond.

Outside the door stood 4 stormtroopers accompanied by the silver one she knew to be Captain Phasma. They had blasters aimed and their fingers twitched nervously over the trigger. Her lightsaber rested against her thigh.

“Ren”, Phasma’s voice trembled slightly despite the modulator, “Supreme Leader Snoke wishes to see both you and your apprentice in his chamber within 10 minutes. We are here to escort you.”

“My apprentice and I are both perfectly capable of walking”, his voice was clipped and she could tell that he was as annoyed at the interruption.

“They are his orders not mine.”

“Fine”, his fist clenched slightly beside him but Rey was surprised to see him comply, “We shall be on our way.”

Kylo turned and gestured at her to leave before him, she stepped out from behind the bedroom door and watched as three Stormtroopers adverted their gaze from the clearly visible pile of sheets. She blushed a deep red.

Seconds later the pair were out the door.

For the second time in as many weeks, Rey found herself smothered by the cold, suffocating presence of Kylo’s leader as she made her way down the corridor leading to his chamber. _I am stronger now._ She repeated in her mind as a mantra over and over. _You killed Hux in defence. He will understand._ She knew she was projecting but didn’t care. Kylo reached out and squeezed her hand in reassurance. **_‘You have done nothing wrong.’_**

Their boots echoed on the stone floor as they eventually entered, Phasma waited by the exit. Her armour appearing to reflect the foreboding darkness of the room. It was only a second before the pale hologram of Snoke’s twisted body illuminated the room with a deathly glow.

“Kylo Ren”, his voice displayed the supreme leader’s anger, “You did not report back to me after your mission.”

“Forgive me master, I was… distracted”. Snoke leaned forwars and drummed his long fingers against the edge of what appeared to be a throne. “It was a success. The droid was retrieved and General Organa was taken. She was to be held in block D.”

“Hmm.”

“And your apprentice?”

“My apprentice?”

“How was she punished for the murder of my trusted general?”

Rey felt shock vibrate from Kylo’s side of the bond. She tried to reach out to him but his mind but his defences blocked her out.

“She acted in defence master. It can only be expected that she protected herself. She did nothing wrong, I did not think that a punishment was necessary.”

Snoke let out a cold laugh of sorts. His raspy lungs shaking under the pressure. “Nothing wrong? She killed my general. That is never something I would allow to go unpunished.”

“Master but-“

Rey never heard the end of his sentence as Snoke had turned slightly to face her. Seconds later she felt the knives in her mind. Cold and lethal the onslaught began again. _I am stronger now she repeated continually. I am stronger, I am stronger._ She hissed and tried to support the mental wall that protected her mind. She drew in from the force swirling around her. She pulled on her happiness from the previous night and the memory of Kylo’s touch. The relief at seeing him alive in the medbay. The joy of waking up wrapped in his arms. It was not enough. Snoke was slowly but surely creeping inside her thoughts. The wall fell and her mind was overwhelmed. Letting out a scream she was surprised to hear another beside her.

****

Kylo felt Snoke’s presence in Rey’s mind immediately. Gritting his teeth he tried to with-hold a scream from leaving his mouth. Her barriers were strong but nowhere near strong enough. Each time she remembered a new memory, Kylo felt Snoke falter slightly: shocked at the fact she was attempting to resist him. His anger was building up at her defiance and Kylo felt it emanate in the room. His head was on fire now and he felt the bond flare up inside him. Unable to control himself, he let out a scream.

The onslaught stopped suddenly. Panting uncontrollably, he kneeled on the floor at the mercy of Snoke. He knew Rey was beside him, also attempting to control her chaotic heartbeat.

“How interesting”, Snoke’s voice was tinged with sadistic amusement. “A force bond. I’d have never guessed”.

Kylo looked up and met the eyes of the scarred creature. “I did not want to tell you until I understood it myself.”

A claw-like finger uncurled from his palm and hovered before him. “Really?”

Kylo broke eye contact and forced himself to nod. Sweat dripped off his forehead and knew his excuse was unconvincing. The remainder of the attack still ringing inside him.

“What I shame. I don’t believe you.”

Kylo’s heart missed a beat in terror. He had never seen such anger from the Supreme Leader.

The knife hacked again at his mind. Screams tore through his throat until it was raw. He reached out to Rey and tried to smother her in his force: to protect her from the pain he knew was flooding her senses across the bond. At the expense of his own sanity he felt the agony across the bond dwindle, however, the pain in his own head was too much to pause and feel relief at her safetly. Blood dripped across his face and he felt his eardrums burst under the pressure inside him. Snoke’s malformed hand was outstretched and twisted in the air around him until his throat was tight. Blood gurgled in his mouth. Everything went silent.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter as I promised ;)

When Kylo finally woke up, the hologram had disappeared and a pool of blood surrounded both him and Rey. Removing his helmet, he was not surprised to see a pool of blood splattered inside. What did surprise him was that his mouthpiece had remained clean to allow him to breathe. Dropping it with a clatter on the stone, he crawled over to Rey. Her face was as mangled as he expected his to be. He pulled her onto his lap and brushed the hair off her forehead.

She began to stir.

“K-kylo?”

“Shh Rey”

“F-force are you ok?”

“I-I’m fine. I’m taking you back to our quarters ok?”, he struggled to keep the rising anger from his voice.

“Mhmf”

Pushing himself up slightly, he clutched her tightly towards his body. His head hurt and he fell back down as his knee jarred beneath him. Rey thudded once more against the cold tiles and he winced. Snoke had hurt her and he was not sure if it was something that he could forgive. _He made you strong_ , the darkness whispered in his mind. _Without him you would still be as weak as Ben Solo. You promised to protect her and you failed. It is only proof of your weakness. You need him to grow more powerful and save her._ He felt hot tears smother his cheeks. The pain was too much. It was no longer making him more powerful. He had to get them out of there but he just wasn’t strong enough. He punched his side in anger and hissed as the pain once more failed to fuel him. He collapsed beside her again on his knees as she tried to push herself onto her shoulders. _You hurt her._ He thought. _You deserve this pain to pay for what you did. If it wasn’t for your rivalry with Hux he would never have hurt her_. His head dropped against his chest. The voices battled for dominance in his mind. He let out a suppressed sob. Snoke may deliver physical pain but the emotional remainder could be just as deadly.

He felt Rey’s small hand reach out and grip his.

“Come on, we can do it together”, he tried to smile at her cliché statement but he couldn’t bring himself to. “We have made it this far, don’t give up now.”

With a long sigh he clenched his other fist and forced himself to stand. She was looking down at him. He prepared himself for the pitiful stare of a sympathetic innocent girl.

He was surprised to see a look of solid determination.

“It will take more than a few mind tricks to stop us.”

He swelled with pride at her words. _Always so strong._

The pair began to make their way out the chamber and into the corridor outside. The receding presence of Snoke’s evil relieving his mind. The anger once more began to replace the sorrow. Snoke had dared to hurt her without consequence. It was not something he could forgive.

He caught sight of a Stormtrooper in the corner of his tear filled eyes. He flung out his arm and twisted his wrist. The Stormtrooper fell to the ground, the crack the only giveaway that his neck had indeed been snapped. _Another uneventful death to end another uneventful life_. He didn’t want them talking. _Rey wouldn’t want to be pitied_ he thought. _She hates people talking about her_. He turned his head to regard her expression and blocked out the shooting pains along his neck. She was far to busy trying to control her pain to even notice. His heart panged and he reached out to her with the same arm. _Not much further._

The moment he entered his chambers he sighed and lay down on the bed. Pulling Rey on as well, he curled up in a ball beside her and screwed his eyes shut. It was not going to be the first time that he had fallen to sleep plagued by the lingering remainder of Snoke’s torture. Only this time, his parents weren’t there to comfort him.

****

Rey rolled over on the bed and fought her way free of Kylo’s long, clingy limbs despite the protests of her bruised limbs. He had curled himself up like a small child and knew not to disturb him. Having long ago lost count of how many of her injuries had gone numb with unrelenting pain, she decided to stumble into the refresher unit. Leaning over the basin, she ran the water. Reaching down, she made a cup shape and tried to wash the dried blood from her nose and lips. She decided to let him sleep. She was not oblivious to his efforts of protecting her from the pain and she was thankful, although admittedly annoyed, that he had done so at his own expense. Her head was pounding but knew his would be much worse. Feeling around through damp hair she was relieved to feel a large bump on the side of her skull which she made contact with the cold stone on. A concussion was the last thing she needed. Pulling the stained fabric from the rest of her body, she then proceeded to repeat the process across the rest of her battered body. Looking into the mirror at her freshly washed face, Rey made herself a promise to make Kylo’s master pay. The pain fuelled her conviction.

Leaving the room with a wet cloth, Rey began to bathe Kylo’s face as well. His large nose had made way for a torrent of sticky blood that ran across his pale skin. A male _Snow White_ she mused as she dragged a hand through his dark hair. The tale was one of the few she had heard on Jakku from an old woman for Ronnii. She had felt the need to give the girl a childhood after being denied herself. How long ago it seemed now she realised.

When she was done she placed a kiss to the top of his head through a split lip. _Everything is going to be ok_ , she promised. With that, Rey pulled his large frame up the bed and placed the duvet over him before crawling under herself carefully to avoid the shooting pains in her leg. It was not long before she fell asleep beside him.

 

 

Looking around, Rey watched as Kylo reappeared before her clad in his usual black robes. He was facing her without his mask. She could tell something was wrong.

“Rey”, a strange grin spread across his features and revealed a set of perfect white teeth. “Rey. Rey. Rey. How we both missed you”.

She stepped back and regarded his features more closely. The features were undeniably Kylo’s however the behaviour was extremely unnerving. His eyes flashed a reddish yellow from beneath his black hood. “Don’t be shy girl. I am your beloved Kylo now.” His grin broadened.

Everything surrounding the figure was unfocused. The black figure claiming to be Kylo drawing her in despite her efforts to resist. “Kylo has finally fulfilled his grandfather’s legacy. You should be ever so proud.”

“W-what.. what do you mean?”

“Sshh calm girl. I have plans for you as well.”

The force bond was filling her mind with a sinister hatred. It bled across and engulfed her.

“What have you done to him?”

A tear threatened to break free but her voice was laced with her own hatred for the figure.

“Such anger inside you shrouded by that pathetic light.

“What have you done to him?”, her voice rose at the end. “Tell me. Where is he?”

The surrounding suddenly lit up in a blinding white light and she closed her eyes in pain and shock. The voice grew louder and she somehow sensed that he was getting closer and closer.

“All in good time Rey.”

Her skin crawled at the sound of the voice speaking her name. She felt the urge to claw at her skin as if it was burrowing inside her and embedding its presence. She watched an image in her mind in horror as her nails ribboned her flesh but failed to tear it from her. It seeped deeper and deeper, poisoning her.

“All in good time my girl.”

Kylo’s soft hand morphed into that of a bony, scarred creature as it brushed her cheek.

She screamed as her face was burnt by ice.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst Angst Angst Angst  
> Smut Smut Smut Smut

Rey woke with a face full of Kylo’s black silk hair trembling and crying. She disentangled herself quickly and walked with relative ease to the refresher to again dry her face. Walking back, she was relieved to find him still curled up in a tight ball. Scared to fall back into her dream she waited for the alarm and played with his hair. About an hour passed before the distinct beeping of the alarm woke him from his slumber. She reached over and turned it off for him. He slowly sat up in bed and blinked rapidly. He brought a hand up to his face and then regarded the length of his arm.

“You cleaned me?”

“You got in and fell asleep. Someone had to”. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at his expression. A flurry of emotions passed across his features: gratefulness, surprise and bemusement. Then as if suddenly remembering something his features contorted into a look of horror.

“H-he hurt you. You were bleeding. I didn’t protect you. A-are you ok?”

“I’ll live.” She wrapped an arm behind him and felt the defined muscles of his shoulder blades.

“I swear Rey I had no idea that he would hurt y- and I swear I’m going to-“

“I know it is fine. He has no right to treat you like that he’s a monster”, a tear slid down her cheek in perfect timing with his own watery eyes overflowing. She cupped his face and brushed her fingers along his bruised jawline. She sensed he was trying to say something.

“It’s ok for me he is my master but you did nothing.. nothing and he”, a large sob escaped his lips.

“W-would you do that to me as you are my master?”

“No no I’d never hurt you how could you even question-“

“Then why would he hurt you like that?”, her rose at the end and she clutched his shoulder impossibly tighter.

“It is different Rey. The pain gives me strength.”

“No. Last night it h-hurt you I was there. He punished you for p-protecting me and that’s not ok Kylo. I need you but I can’t watch you allow him to abuse you and hurt you and-.”

“Rey..”

“N-no”, she pushed him away and attempted to stand up. “I won’t let you allow him to treat you like that. He is evil why can’t you see it?”

“Rey..”

“Don’t ‘Rey’ me Kylo Ren.”

“Snoke has been there for me when my parents weren’t. I owe him my powers. How can I turn against him? He is too strong in the force”. She reached out across the bond and sensed his seriousness. She stood at the end of the bed.

“N-no. He has poisoned you and turned you against everyone who loved you. How can you stand by and let him hurt you after everything? Let him hurt me?”

“Don’t you. Ever. Question. My feelings for you”, he began to get up and follow her as she backed out the bedroom door. “I showed you the ways of the force. I made you powerful.”

“I don’t want power. I don’t want to rule or fight or kill anymore”, she paused for breath and attempted to steady her voice before continuing. “I am trying to support you but this is a path I can’t follow Kylo. He is torturing you and you can’t even see that it isn’t ok.”

She felt him probing her mind and she hastily blocked him out. Rey turned for the door.

“I won’t let you leave Rey.”

“You can’t control me.”

“You are mine. You can’t do this.”

“I am my own person”, she spat. “You do not own me Kylo Ren.”

She reached for her lightsaber and held the staff horizontally between them as a barrier. He ignited his own and spun in testily. The red blade bathing him in its synthetic light.

“I didn’t want it to come to this Rey”, his bottom lip was wavering as he spoke.

“But it did”, and with that she leapt forward and engaged the blades: releasing her emotions the only way she knew how. He parried easily and twisted around to force her into the defensive position of form III. She ducked and kicked out to send him stumbling backwards before readjusting her stance. He swiped at her again but she could tell he was holding back. Her double ended staff spun in arcs around her as she launched towards him.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?”, she hissed over the humming of her lightsaber. “Isn’t this what he wants you to do? He is scared of the power we share with our bond.”

“Rey. This will only end in pain for us both”. Kylo retreated amongst the kitchen cabinets that had previously concealed Hux’s dead body.

“No. No Kylo. I refuse to believe that”, she flipped backwards before darting forwards to stab at his shoulder. He turned sideways and locked their lightsabers by her face.

“If you challenge him he will kill you and I can’t allow it. I won’t allow it.” She felt her fury begin to edge away as her heart defied her head. She wanted to comfort him, to reach out. It took everything within her to prevent herself from brushing away his tears.

“If we don’t then you will never be free”, her voice wavered. They made eye contact and she searched his dark orbs for a sign that he would give in. She saw only sorrow and regret swirling inside them. “Please Kylo we have to try. If not for yourself then for me.”

His pale skin was stained by his tears that reflected the light from his red saber to look like blood dripping across his face once more. Her anger was fading faster now and she felt her heart ache for him. He powered his lightsaber off and fell to his knees. A large thud confirming his resignation. She looked down at him as he looked up at her. His voice was barely audible.

“I can’t do it on my own.”

She bent down beside him and powered off her own saberstaff: allowing it to roll across the floor as she reached forwards to rest her head on his shoulder once more. Their hearts pounded in petrified synchrony. He wrapped an arm around her waist in response.

“You don’t have to.”

She reached forwards and planted a kiss to his soft lips. Running her left hand through his hair, she leant back to allow him access to her neck. He kissed and nibbled her earlobe before working his way down. Biting harder on her collarbone, she groaned at the knowledge he had left a darkening mark.

  
**_‘Mine’_**

  
She tried to protest but found she couldn’t. She merely mewed and ground herself against his hardening erection. His chest was still bare and she traced his prominent muscles absentmindedly with her fingers. He brushed them away to life her tunic over her head. He dived down and her back arched.

  
“Mmfh Kylo, force”, she gasped.

He smirked against her and pinched a nipple in his long fingers. Her body was on fire, every sensation going straight to her core. She ground against him again. He growled into her breasts.

“If you continue like that then I am going to have to punish you myself”, his voice was deep and she was surprised to feel her body come alive at his words. She ground against him again, harder.

Neglecting her breasts and gripping her hips, she squealed in surprise and he lifted her onto the worktop. He rolled her over and pulled her under-leggings off over her ass. The cold marble was cold against her cheek. She felt exposed. It only seemed to turn her on more.

“Now what did I say?”, his voice had changed slightly, became more primal and dark. She bucked her hips eagerly into the countertop.

“That if I misbehaved you would have to punish me”. She turned her head sideways and pulled an innocent expression. She felt his cock twitch against her ass through his pants. She jolted in shock at the sensation of his palm rubbing her through her undergarments.

“You are going to beg me to fuck you”, he leant over her and whispered in her ear. The hairs on her neck stood up as he breathed against her skin. His fingers crept in and circled her harder and harder. She muffled a cry and tried to increase the pressure.

“Please harder.”

He continued at his excruciatingly slow pace. She felt her orgasm build up inside her. She was on the brink as he removed his hand and tore her panties off her. She whined at the exposure and tried to move herself from under his forceful grip.

“What do you say?”

She squirmed to try and release herself without avail. She reached down to do it herself but was not surprised to get stopped half way. His arm pinned her own above her head.

“Please Kylo”, she panted. “Fuck me.”

She felt him smirk behind her.

“Very well.”

She had no time to prepare herself for him slamming himself inside her. Her nerves erupted at once in a combination of pain and pleasure. She let out a small yelp.

Relentless, Kylo began pounding into her hard and fast. His breathing was ragged and she panted in time with his powerful thrusts. One large palm kneaded her ass and the other was wound in her long hair. Her orgasm built up once more. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensations that lit up her body. She felt Kylo collapse above her as he emptied himself hilt deep. She clenched once, twice, three times around him, milking him of everything he had as her own orgasm hit her. She saw stars and the pleasure overwhelmed her senses. She arched her back up off the countertop before dropping back down.

Kylo was stood above her wiping himself clean. He smirked down at her and she attempted a smile back. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to bed. Something told her that they weren’t going to get much training done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another angsty one I'm sorry argh although smut too so I hope that makes up for it for all you out there who don't like angst. As always thanks for the Kudo's and comments etc... I am away for the next 5 days without WiFi which I am really sorry about.. I shall try to update again later so you all get two today to last you all. Its because I am doing a sort of activity thing for my CV. I'd rather be at home writing I can assure you. Two chapters on the Saturday I get back I promise!! and please bear with me x


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter has arrived as promised... Might seem a bit rushed so there is the possibility that I bulk it out a bit when I return!!

The next time Kylo woke it was to the sound of the doorbell again. Careful not to wake Rey, he slid out from under the sheets and hastily got dressed into his usual robes. It was mid-afternoon and he couldn’t think of a reason why being half dressed seemed appropriate. He pushed his mask down over his nose. To his shock, there was still dried blood inside. It had been festering for hours and stank. He gagged and paused to get used to the smell before walking over to the door and opening it. A single Stormtrooper was waiting.

“Prisoner 01-78-2 had been secured in block D for interrogation. The chamber shall be ready in 15 minutes. Supreme Leader requests the presence of your apprentice.”

Kylo stood and stared at the Stormtrooper. Prisoner 01-78-2? He yawned inside his helmet and thought of Rey back in his bed: warm and naked. He imagines her gasps as he entered her.

“Sir?”

He was jolted back to reality. His mother was on board. Shit. How had he forgotten?

“Good. You are dismissed”, he resisted the urge to wave them away with his hand in order to increase the tedious pace they all walked at. The second they turned the corner he yanked his helmet back off and let out a deep breath. The once sticky blood was crispy to touch. He walked over to the sideboard and pulled out a spare. Rey obviously hadn’t cleaned his helmet when she cleaned his face.

Turning again, he walked back into the bedroom only to find Rey sat awake and yawning with a delicate hand covering her mouth. She shot him a beaming grin when she noticed him before looking him up and down.

“Mmm you should leave this on later”, she said biting her lip. He raised an eyebrow inside his helmet. “You look very… powerful.”

His eyebrow rose impossibly further as he leant down to pick her up. “I am. Very. Powerful. Don’t you forget it.”

She giggled as he tried to grip her waist and threw her head back against his chest, pushing him away.

“I can get dressed on my own you know”. She winked and he swore he had never seen anything so hot in his life.

“But why would you want to?”

She laughed full on this time and it filled the room with her light. “I’m serious now Kylo go away”. She mock pouted and he turned to leave her with a smirk across his face. What had he done to deserve her?

Rey emerged a minute or two later in her black training robes and a long cloak. She did a spin and held out her arms. “How do I look.”

“Ravishing.”

He had no idea what had put her in such a good mood but was relieved to see her happy. The last few days had been emotionally exhausting and left him weary. Her laughter was a pleasant distraction.

“Supreme Leader had asked you to come with me today to interrogate a prisoner.” Her eyes grew impossibly large. “If you don’t want to that’s ok but-“

“No he will hurt you again. I’ll go.”

“It isn’t going to be nice Rey. I mean-“

There were no longer any traces of laughter on her face and he was annoyed with himself for bringing it up: no matter how necessary. Her features had become adamant and he knew she had made up her mind. Her arms had crossed in front of her cloak. He opened the door and gestured for her to leave before him. She squeezed his gloved hand as she passed.

****

Walking into the chamber, Rey was surprised to see the prisoner handcuffed to a sinister looking chair. She was a short woman with her hair arranged in symmetrical buns on either side of her head. Her frame was as small, if not smaller, than her own and the woman’s cream robes were stained from the grimy cell walls. Hovering by the corner, she watched Kylo stride into the centre of the room.

“General”, his modulated voice was stern and emotionless.

“B-ben.”

Rey cocked her head in confusion at the nickname. _Ben?_ It didn’t surprise her that Kylo Ren wasn’t his real name but she was alarmed slightly that he hadn’t told her.

“I am Kylo Ren. Ben died a long time ago”. She felt his anger spike across their bond and almost stepped forwards to intervene.

“Ben is still there I know it”

“No”, Kylo roared and Rey was taken aback by how much the name was angering him. Things had escalated extremely quickly and it was unnerving. She hesitantly walked over to meet him and pulled him to face her. His eyes were shrouded in fury but fading fast as she regarded his expression. She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before stepping back slightly and looking more closely at the general.

“Who are you girl?”, the woman had narrowed her eyes at Rey with confusion that mirrored Rey’s own. “You are far too light to be hanging around my son.”

Rey’s mouth dropped open and Kylo swore loudly. This was Kylo’s mother? “You lost the right to being my mother when you sent me to Luke.” He roared again. His anger levels again soaring. “A mother cares for her children.” Rey’s mouth was still firmly open and knew he was going to have some explaining to do. His mother had turned to look at her and she felt herself shrink under her gaze.

“Who is the girl?”

A thousand thoughts flooded her mind at once and rendered her mute. _His mother? Why was she strapped to a chair? She called him Ben? She is with the resistance?_

“My apprentice”. His mechanical voice barely hid his emotions.

“You are very close.”

Rey suddenly became aware of the fact their shoulders were still touching and stepped away immediately.

“Why didn’t you tell me we were going to visit your mother?”, her voice came out much calmer than she had expected.

“Rey I,”, she could tell he was lost for words.

“Why is your mother strapped to an interrogation chair?”

“She is a resistance general. She holds key information about-“

“I have spent my life wishing for my family to return. I waited for years in desert, starving, in case they ever returned. And you”, she felt her eyes begin to water as her voice rose higher, “YOU, value family so little that you will restrain them in a chair and torture them?”, by the end she was yelling. Tears flowed down her cheeks once more and she could have sworn that she had cried more in the last few hours than her entire time on Jakku. He took a step towards her and grabbed her wrist. She tugged at her hand but couldn’t free it. With the other he released his helmet and let it drop loudly to the floor.

“I loved them Rey. I loved them but they betrayed me. She sent me off to my uncle when she couldn’t cope anymore and washed her hands of me. SHE DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE CALLED MY MOTHER.” He was soon sobbing as uncontrollably as her and he pulled her close against his chest. She welcomed the warmth of his body and tucked her head under his chin. He rubbed her back methodically. “I know how much family means to you and I swear I respect that ok?”

“ok,” She absentmindly wrapped her left hand in his hair and felt their heartbeat’s calm in perfect synchrony. Their skin no longer ignited when they touched as if they ad adjusted but a faint tingling still remained as he cupped her cheek.

That’s when the general decided to cough.

Rey leapt back in shock and remembered the woman. She felt her cheeks redden and knew Kylo’s would have too. His mother was watching Kylo intently.

“Your father and I tried Ben. We did not realise that we were losing you until it was too late.”

To Rey’s surprise, Kylo remained calm and merely stared in shock at his mother. She knew he was conflicted but sensing everything was calm, the lady continued. “I thought Luke would understand you. That you would feel more welcome there.” Rey felt across the bond and watched the force conflict within him. His heart desperately craved the family he never got but the darkness was whispering of the treachery they caused. The two sides were literally tearing him apart inside. His mother turned to face her.

“You have so much light in you girl. I can tell that you are good for my son. If you can’t bring him home then nobody can.” Rey furrowed her brow slightly at the words. _Bring him home?_ “The force is at peace inside you. Teach him how to balance his own.”

She had so many questions and remained completely confused. She tried to make sense of what she knew. _So Kylo’s mother was the leader of the resistance and he sent him somewhere to Luke at a young age where he was lost? What? How can you lose a child? And where did Snoke come in?_

She opened her mouth to speak when the door was flung open. A man she had never seen before walked in. His tunic was black and the same as general Hux’s had been. Kylo scowled at the man and rested his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. In response, Rey too reached down to caress the carved midsection to her saberstaff. The man remained confident.

“Kylo Ren”, his voice was rather high, “I am General Hibbert. I have been appointed by Supreme Leader Snoke as replacement for General Hux. I have come to see what progress has been made”, she couldn’t place his accent.

Rey looked over at Kylo as he looked over at her. Their eyes met. Kylo had not been involved in the decision process. He was no longer favoured by Snoke.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and really sorry this is so late... my plans are dragging out and so updating is going to remain slow for a while: I am trying my best I promise.   
> For all you lovelies who want to talk my tumblr is: becausebooksarelife and although I don't post much Reylo content, feel free to ask me for some reccomendations because I follow so many Star Wars accounts... (and a lot of other stuff you probably aren't interested in but I love anyway (you should all watch Mr Robot btw its amazing))  
> ... so yeah! Enjoy :P
> 
> (Note in the note: there is some swearing again in this chapter but not much)

Kylo stared in shock at the man before him. He was average height, average features and an average weight. It was the eyes that unnerved him. Cold and blue, the man’s eyes looked incapable of emotion. Completely still and dead: betraying no clue to the man’s thoughts.

Kylo took an immediate disliking.

“General Hibbert. Nice to finally meet you”, Kylo reached up and replaced his mask to hide his own emotions. “Unfortunately you are… unneeded”. The mask sealed with a satisfying click and he glanced at Rey. She was frozen by a wall and out the way. He turned back to firmly shake the man’s waiting hand.

General Hibbert stepped forwards and regarded Kylo intently as soon as their contact stopped. Kylo felt anger rising from annoyance and clenched a fist. _What the fuck was this man playing at?_ If he had noticed Kylo’s sudden change the General didn’t show it. Instead he looked up.

“On the contrary, Supreme Leader has sent me with direct orders to take over proceedings. It had been made clear of your… personal attachments to the prisoner”, Kylo nearly choked in shock at the man’s nerve. He flexed his fist and took a step forward himself to close the gap between them. “He also informed me of your… anger problems”, the man continued. “I understand that you have trouble controlling your own limbs at times.”

Kylo was seeing red now. He reached forwards and grabbed the collar of the man.

“I don’t care who you think you are. How much you think you know. You need to get it through your head that I am in control here and no matter how much power you think you have I shall always have more”, his modulated voice was menacing and inches from the General’s face. “The last General died because he couldn’t listen. Don’t think I will hesitate in doing the same to you.”

A snide smirk crossed the man’s features as he brushed himself down.

“Very well. I shall inform Supreme Leader of your thoughts.”

Kylo continued focused his entire being on keeping his fists locked by his side instead of igniting his lightsaber. His words had been a lie and they both knew it. The General’s death would be his.

The man turned and left, the door swooshing behind him.

He felt his control leave with the man and his anger swell over. Somehow Snoke had found an even worse successor for Hux as his punishment and he knew it. Kylo turned and punched the wall screaming. Pain shot up his arm and made him wince. He hissed and punched it again harder. A knuckle made a crunch against the metal and he felt the pain flood his nerves once more.

Beside him something else hit the wall.

****

Rey slid down a grey wall and felt her entire body start to tremble and shiver as if the temperature of the room had suddenly plummeted. Hugging her knees, she rocked herself backwards and forwards on a hard floor. Voices screamed in her head and drowned out her surroundings. _He lied. He had deceived her. Snoke was coming_. They ran in circles taunting her. She clawed at her head to try and pull out the painful thoughts. They were relentless. She felt them closing in.

A dark figure kneeled before her and attempted to pull her into their arms. She kicked out and sent herself sprawling across the floor sideways to escape him. The man from her nightmares. She recognised him as the body for the voice of her demons. His eyes flashed yellow and red. He was trying to touch her. Molest her as his words poisoned her mind. She couldn’t focus. The back of her eyes stung. Nothing around her was in focus and she started to panic. The chants in her head wouldn’t stop. They tore their way through her head like she was a rag doll. Her heart rate rose and she heard it beating erratically in her ears amidst the snarling voices. She screamed and felt the tears burn her cheeks. Nothing was helping the pain in her mind. _He doesn’t trust you. He lied_. They hissed and mocked her. She clawed again at the skin on her scalp but the peeling skin didn’t relieve her.

Two large hands pinned her down. She couldn’t tell whose they were. They were cold and bony. Marred from scars and burns.

“Rey”, a far off voice seemed to be calling her but she barely noticed. It was different to the taunts of the monster and stood out but soon feel silent. The rest of the battle of insanity raged on in her mind. Darkness crept along the edges of her conscience. Knife like claws sliced her mind and body apart with torturous words. _He doesn’t love you. He will leave you like he left his family._

A ginger corpse appeared before her holding it's head in its hands. The eyes stared through her as the lips began to hiss. It grew closer and closer. She drew backwards into the floor to escape the head. It's perfect teeth were biting down on the tongue that lolled about inside an open mouth. Blood dripped out mingled with saliva and over her face. “I was right wasn’t I? Nobody can love used property.” A claw-like hand began reaching for her tunic. Her own screams added to those around her but remained unanswered. She remained helpless as the deformed tongue reached out to lick her forehead.

“Rey”, the lone voice repeated itself and she renewed her efforts to break free of the corpse's grip.

_You know we are right Rey. He used the force bond to own you. Own you like Unkar Plutt before him._ The jeers of the other voices continued to swallow her.

“Rey”, it was louder this time and higher.

“Kylo?” Her mind provided her with a name and it felt good among the sinister whispers and pained screams. Somewhere beside her the corpse began to laugh. The perfect white teeth stained dark red.

The body of the monster from her nightmares reappeared. It opened its mouth to reveal a softer voice than before.

“Rey”

She reached out to feel it.

Her eyes opened. She was back in the grey room.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I never meant to leave it this long sorry. Things will be back to usual now I promise...

Lifting Rey into his arms, he ignored her moans of protest and carried her back up to their quarters, leaving General Organa, his mother, open mouthed in the chair. He would send a service droid to her later. At the moment Rey was his priority. Then the general. Something about him wasn’t right either and he couldn’t place it. He would meet with Snoke.

It was the way she had looked at him that scared him the most. Pure horror had drained her of colour and left her trembling at the sight of him. It was as if she saw him as a monster: Her eyes had flashed in terror and she had hissed at his touch. Something was wrong and it was clearly his fault. The feeling of something darker was lingering. It scared him.

Kylo looked down at the fawn hair covering her face. She was asleep. He was thankful. Lying her limp body across the bed and pulling the duvet up over her, he slipped in by her side and pulled her closer. She was freezing cold and breathing lightly. He enveloped her in his warmth.

Kylo fell asleep with her body wrapped in his arms.

 

He woke abruptly to Rey squirming under his tight, vice like grip. The room was bathed in blue once more from the glow of hyperspace flying past the window and through the open bedroom door. He had forgotten to close it. He released her immediately but kept one hand resting on her waist. It was just after midnight and they hadn’t slept long. Rey still seemed unnerved by something. They needed to talk.

“Rey?” She rolled over to face him. Her eyes were bright and darting. They saw right through him. It was going to be harder than he had planned. “I need to make sure that you are ok.”

He felt her start to quiver in his arms as she readjusted her position beside him.

“I am fine Kylo”, her tone was controlled yet fear was leaking over the bond. “Thank you for bringing me back. You should rest.” He shook his head slightly.

**'If you don’t want to tell me you can show me.'** Her brown orbs flickered across his face once more and he tried to pour his concern into his words as he sent them. He was certain now. Something was scaring her, getting past his protection, and until she told him he was helpless. ‘ **I can feel your fear Rey. I can protect you.’**

She opened her mouth then closed it again. The connection wavered. She was on the edge.

**‘I promise’**

****

On Jakku, Rey had always lived a life of solitude. Ronnii was not a natural listener and the other scavengers her own age had their own lives to lead and families to feed. Fear was a sign of weakness. It was survival of the fittest. The scorching sun didn’t cool for a troubled teenager. She had been forced to cope alone.

Before her, Kylo’s expression showed compassion. For the first time in weeks he seemed unreserved and reaching out to her. He was showing the compassion that he had attempted to hide from her for so long and it caused her heart to soar. For a second the twisted monster from her visions was forgotten. She leant into his arms and wished herself back to sleep: never wanting to wake up and ruin it. Sat in front of her was a man with extreme power and unimaginable abilities offering her his protection. His dark eyes were quickly clouding over. His concern was quickly becoming anguish. Her heart skipped again as she made a decision. She knew he would freak out but she couldn’t contain it any more. She opened the bond.

****

Kylo watched as a thousand images began pouring into his head. His own face was everywhere, memories of their first kiss, training and the muscles across his shoulders. He felt himself blush.

But there was also a face he didn’t recognise. Taunting and hollow, he appeared again with eyes as red as his blade. His voice had changed suddenly. His features expressionless as he approached her. An unexplainable sense of darkness and cold emanating from his cloaked form. _I am a Sith._ He realised. _It is a vision. The darkside has consumed me._ The fear emanating from Rey began to seep into his own mind. For the first time in his life he wasn’t sure if the power was appealing. Rey was screaming in his head and sobbing before his eyes. _It is all my own fault._

Suddenly the vision shifted again to a long bony hand reaching out. He felt her pain at the feeling of the cold bony talon stroking caressing her cheek. Another voice filled his mind.

“Rey”, a strange grin spread across his own features in his head. “Rey. Rey. Rey. How we both missed you”. Kylo felt physically sick. She had hidden it from him.

He watched his discoloured eyes flash beneath sith robes and reflexively pulled her closer into his lap. She was reliving a nightmare. He was witnessing torture. _This can't be me. I would not hurt her. I would sooner die than harm her in anyway._  His brain was aching inside his skull and he resisted reaching up to clutch his head. He had found her presence soothing. For the first time in years the conflict inside him had begun to settle. The relief he felt as he held her. It had all been at her expense. As he had bathed in her light, he had smothered her in his darkness. He had caused this pain. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

“Don’t be shy girl. I am your beloved Kylo now. Kylo has finally fulfilled his grandfather’s legacy. You should be ever so proud.”

“W-what.. what do you mean?”

_This is not me. This is not me. This is not me._

“Sshh calm girl. I have plans for you as well.”

_Someone is possessing me. I will not hurt her_. Kylo took to rubbing circles into the nape of her neck. The vision was torturing her. He didn’t know how to feel. He had not caused the pain but had allowed himself to be controlled. His weakness would hurt her.

“Rey”

Her head was limp against his shoulder once more: tired from the vision. He suppressed the urge to run. Run like he had from his parents. Like he had from Luke. _No one else will help her when you have gone._ His mind was arguing with itself again and he felt sick.

“I promise you. I won’t hurt you. I am going to prevent it ok.”He leaned in closer. His heart was still erratic and recovering from the vision. Kylo hoped that in her dreams she would hear him. “My grandfather believed force visions can be prevented and so do I.”

She let out a tiny sob in her sleep, muffling it against his robes.

“You are safe now.”


	31. Chapter 31

When Rey woke, for the first time she didn’t mind the feeling of Kylo’s large frame pinning her beneath him. She felt strangely secure despite everything that happened in the middle of the night. She felt Kylo stir above her.

“Morning”

He groaned and tried to turn over. She wiggled beneath him and squirmed out from under the black sheets. He caught her hand and pushed it back into the silk covers. A loud gasp caught in the back of her throat.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good”, and she wasn’t lying. With his dark eyes searching her face, she felt the memories of her nightmares drift away, replaced by the warmth filling the space between her legs.

“Good”

He leaned down and kissed her jawline, leaving a trail across her upper neck and collarbones. His teeth sunk in slightly on the soft skin of her throat. It would leave a mark. She readjusted herself again and brushed a hand through his messy hair.

“Eager”, he hummed against her skin.

She grinded against him in response. To her surprise he was already growing harder and harder through his pants. She let one hand roam across his back under his tunic. Tracing every carved muscle in awe. She felt him flex beneath her touch as he bent down to kiss her again, on the lips this time, and smiled against him. She gasped as she felt his large hand drift inside the band of her underwear.

“Still”, his voice was low and husky. It took every ounce of control she had remaining to resist bucking against him. The pleasure was building thick and fast. Rub, press, skim repeat, his fingers deftly worked her undone under him. His mouth claimed hers once again and she felt his tongue entwine with her own. One long finger probed her and she bit down on his lip to suppress a groan. He was getting faster and faster. Metallic blood tasted thick on her tongue. He eyes were closed and she had taken to fighting for breath between long kisses.

“I want you to see what I do for you.”

She opened her eyes slowly on his command. Her body was on fire, her nipples hard and aching for his touch. His hands, already busy between her legs.

She watched his eyes darken over her as she came undone around his fingers. With a flick of her clit, her nerves ignited and sent her pleasure crashing over her edge. His forehead was glimmering with beads of sweat and she knew her own would be similar. Her head fell back against the pillows as she regained her breath. Kylo lay down gently beside her and pulled her tight.

“Do you need me to-?”, she began but he shook his head violently against her exposed back.

It was as if a weight was gone from her shoulders and she could finally stand tall again. Whether it was because he was by her side or a result of the post-sex euphoria that filled her veins, she felt strong again, for the first time in her life she trusted someone else. And, as he propped himself up against the wall and swiped his dark hair off his face, she realised that she wouldn’t change it for the world. The other scavengers had been wrong, Snoke was wrong, she had been wrong. Kylo made her stronger. Their shared power was greater than anything she could hope to achieve on her own. They could get through this. She could free him of Snoke.

Kylo shot her a quizzical look.

“What?”

He furrowed his brow. “What are you thinking about?”

She pulled herself up with his help and perched on his lap, ignoring the sensations that continues to flush her senses. His features still seemed puzzled. “Thank you. After last night. After this. I-I feel much better now.”

They sat a moment longer against the wall. It was cold and hard against her back: a pleasant contrat to the warm, sweaty sheets.

“I just want to say I promise it won’t happen. I won’t let it. I am going to protect you. My weakness won’t harm you too”, she turned to face him and his features showed only sincerity.

“Stop blaming yourself. It was a dream and you have helped me more than I could ever have hoped for.”

The atmosphere changed immediately. His eyes widened and he tightened his grip across her shoulders.

“Rey. That was a vision.”

She felt her chest constrict suddenly. It wasn’t over. It was going to happen. Someone was going to possess him. “K-kylo?”

“My grandfather believed visions can be prevented Rey and so do I. It doesn’t mean it will happen.”

“The holochrons said-“

“No Rey. They are wrong”, he growled against her. “I am not going to let anything hurt you.”

She sighed into his warmth. He seems unsure but she felt that she could trust him. “Protect yourself as well Kylo”, he opened his mouth to protest but she turned and glared, “I am not willing to deal with this alone.” He shut his mouth again. She leant up and pressed a kiss to his large lips. “Something evil is trying to drive us apart. I won’t let it happen”. She became aware of the feeling between her legs once more and turned to ask him if he wanted something back. A buzz sounded from the door and interrupted her.

Immediately, Kylo leapt out of bed. Like a wakeup call, the pair suddenly remembered the duties they had been blissfully neglecting. Dressing hurriedly, Kylo strode over to answer with a scowl across his features. Rey watched from behind the doorframe as he locked his helmet over his bed robes. Then aware of the fact she was naked, she too turned away to fetch her clothes. They lay in a pile beside the bed and she shrugged them on.

“What?”, his voice was modulated and contrasted sharply with the gentle softness of the voice he had spoken to her with seconds before. It carried across the main living room and into the bedchamber. The power he had over the quivering Stormtrooper sent a wave of warmth straight to her core. Glancing out the door again, she watched as the stormtrooper in white seemed to physically shrink back.

“Supreme Leader Snoke requires your presence in his chamber”. Across he bond Rey felt his mood shift drastically.

“You are dismissed.”

The door shut again with a swoosh and the pair faced each other. He was annoyed she could tell. Intense concern was rolling off him in waves much like his anger had done when she first met him. Rey finished dressing and walked up to meet him. They wouldn’t have long.

The walk out and across the ship was short. A reminder of how much relied on the evil creature she was being forced to meet with again. The mere thought of him sent bile threatening to escape her throat a real possibility.

“Keep your thoughts hidden. Focus on something else. Keep your mind distracted”.

She nodded. They entered the corridor that led to the stone hall. The usual darkness smothered her mind: cold and unforgiving, this time it felt different. As if she had been in it already that morning _. Strange._

The large double doors, made of a material she didn’t recognise, loomed slowly closer. They opened and she walked in to find Snoke’s pale form towering before her.

“Kylo Ren”, he turned and reached out a talon, “Rey.”

Her heart froze in her chest and she felt Kylo’s do the same. Everything suddenly made sense. How had she missed it? The dark form of a possessed Kylo flashed across her mind as she fought the urge to suppress any thoughts he may pick up on.

The demon in her vision was Snoke.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooow I'm firstly going to apologise for not updating in literally forever... I've had a lot on with my family and all and I feel awful for neglecting everyone. Iv got to admit that updating it going to remain slow. I have only just reached a point where I can happily write again and it still isn't as it was. I hope this chapter makes up for something. Sorry again x

Rey kneeled before the pale creature and focused her mind on keeping her trembling hands still and in her lap. She thought of everything, Jakku, Kylo, just trying to keep her shock hidden amongst the chaos that erupted inside her head. Snoke had a plan.

 

To her surprise, the meeting was extremely uneventful. As Snoke droned on about power and Kylo knelt before him taking it all in, Rey spent her time drifting around the room with the force. Snoke was even more disgusting than she had previously thought. His pale features had a burn scaring the left of his face, pulling everything else sideways, wrapping around his bony face taught and jagged. He was extremely old and fragile to the extent where Rey was sure he would be dead without the force pulsing through him. It was literally if he was feeding from the force as his body became older and older. It was truly repulsive. His pale eyes flicked across Kylo throughout their conversation as if she didn’t exist but she knew that he knew she was watching him. If she looked a little too closely the force would tighten around her slightly. Her neck would tingle in warning. At that point she found the stone tiles interesting once more.

 

When they finally left she let out a large sigh in synchrony with Kylo. The large doors closing behind them Rey had to wait just seconds before he turned to face her immediately. ‘ **Tomorrow. We train today then run. He could sense something was wrong.’**

 

“Tomorrow?!”, she was filled with shock. After barely succeeding in persuading him to leave Snoke he was the one pushing plans along.

 

“The next shipment of slaves are being collected from Tatooine. We are required on the planets surface. From there we can leave and enter a safe house briefly before the disappearance. We are going to make it Rey.”

 

“A First Order safehouse? Are you insane? I thought we were going to challenge him.”

 

“His location is secret. We have to go into hiding and find his location from there.”

 

“But you said your mother wanted him for the Resistance. If their entire fleet can’t find him how will we?”

 

“Don’t bring her into this”, Kylo grumbled but it was half-hearted. The adrenaline rushing through him from the thought of finally being the one in control was addictive. Rey ruling beside him. She’d make a good empress. Rey watched as Kylo smirked in the corner of her vision. “The General”, he paused to emphasise the lack of the term mother, “Did not have me to help her.”

 

“How arrogant.”

 

“It’s not arrogance Rey its fact.”

 

“Erm I’m pretty sure that-“

 

“He forged a one way connection years ago. He has tied himself to me like a string through the force we can follow straight to him.”

 

Rey’s face drained of colour as she realised what he was hinting at, intentionally or otherwise. “As a child. He preyed on you as a child?!” Her voice was slightly shrill by the end as she increased her pace to cut in front of him and force him to break his stride.

 

“Rey, anyone could hear us”, he mumbled, attempting to sidestep her. His helmet made his voice sound calm and controlled, it was only through the force that she could sense the pain the topic brought for him. She reached out and held onto his bicep. **‘sorry’**

 

She looked around quickly, the only commander nearby was a new one that same aboard with General Hibbert. They had the same pale, cold eyes but the commander’s hair was dark brown and his skin darker. He was looking in their direction but well out of earshot. The man spoke quietly from what Rey could remember and seemed friendly. Well as friendly as a First Order official could be. Even if he could somehow make out hushed whispers she knew he wouldn’t be a problem with a little help from Kylo. None the less, she continued in her mind.

 

**‘I swear to god, after tomorrow, when we are finally off this ship, I am going to show you every day just how wrong Snoke his. You can no longer deny it. He knows no limits’** , she stopped for breath as her voice faded off into a whisper in her head. She turned to glance again at the commander in the corner. He hadn’t moved. She could have sworn that his eyes had been brown last time she’d seen him now she thought about it, a few days back on the way to a training session when Kylo had been called to bridge. She had definitely made the right decision by thinking her last comment. Her mind remained distracted as she continued. **'Even if it is only for me Kylo, I can't go on hiding all the-'**

 

 That’s when suddenly Kylo grasped her arm.

 

 Squeezing her flesh tight, Rey swore in shock as she felt it bruise fast under his long fingers. She hissed and wriggled as he stalked off towards their quarters. His mind cutting off her attempts to enter it.

 

Rey stumbled after wide eyed. Was it the commander? Had he seen something?

 

Kylo opened the door and pulled her inside.

 

She stood dumbstruck as he yanked off his helmet. He was worried about something. Black silky curls tumbled across his face as he hastily brushed them backwards, spinning around to filter off into his bedchamber.

 

“Fuck tomorrow, get your stuff.”

 

She was certain now someone had been listening. Her heart raced as she ran to the chair to collect her limited belongings and hastily added the book on force bonds to her meagre pile. Within seconds he too was re-entering the room with what seemed like a pre-packed bundle of devices. It was even smaller than her own pathetic group of belongings. Black cloth to her cream. She felt a pang of sadness at the realisation both of them had very little to call their own.

 

“You can stop projecting you thoughts now Rey I can’t concentrate with you in my head.” It came out as a growl and she took a step back from him. _He has me though he can always be certain of that_ she thought.

 

His hand snaked out to pull her back against his muscular chest. Within seconds, Rey felt herself being pulled into him as he kissed her firmly on the lips and then again on her forehead, tilting her chin upwards.

 

“I was right Rey, you were right.”

 

She heard hushed footsteps in the corridor outside.

 

“The commander, the general, Snoke was one step ahead Rey. He knows.”

 

At that moment Rey heard a mechanical voice similar to Kylo’s shout through the door she hadn’t even realised had been closed.

 

“You can’t escape Ren. We have you and your bitch cornered.”

 

_The knights of Ren_ she realised. _But kylo was their leader why are they threatening hi-._ Rey stopped dead in her tracks.

 

Rey watched as Kylo’s eyes rolled backwards in their sockets and his helmet crashed to the floor.


End file.
